


Scoundrels

by a_quick_drink



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cartel, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Miami, where truth is always stranger than fiction. And Kelly Abbott's life is about to get a whole lot stranger when a chance meeting lands him in the sights of Nick O'Flaherty, the new manager of the Sidewinder nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Abigail Roux. Much thanks to shadowspoken and tristinawright for all their help and support on this project!

"Come on, man, this is supposed to be a celebration!" Ty said, raising his voice to be heard over the pulsing bass lines of the music.

Paying only partial attention to his friend, Nick swirled his flute of champagne for lack of anything better to do with his hands as he gazed out on the organized chaos that was the club. His club. Tonight, after countless hours sunk into the place to prove he could be trusted with this end of the business, it was finally his. He knew he should be celebrating, but the victory felt oddly hollow.  

"Leave him alone, doll, this is his night to celebrate however he wants." Nick cut his gaze to Zane and gave him a weak smile of thanks. Zane plucked the champagne flute from Ty's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Why don't you go find someone to play with? That fucking Fed, Bell, just came in," he growled, voice laced with disgust.

Hazel eyes lit with unholy glee. Ty adjusted his jacket, pausing only long enough for Zane to slide a hand underneath and quickly adjust the shoulder strap of his holster. Ty swatted his hand away, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and hurried away to intercept Bell.

"Don't mess up my club!" Nick called after him. Waving a middle finger in reply, Ty disappeared into the crowd.

Chuckling, Zane set Ty's glass aside and sat down next to Nick on the couch, resting an ankle on his knee. "So talk to me, O'Flaherty, what's wrong?" he asked as he draped an arm across the back of the couch. "You've been talking about this for weeks and now you don't care? I'm starting to feel kind of offended."

Nick nearly choked on his champagne. He had seen what Zane did to those who slighted him, and had no desire to be on the receiving end of those knives. "No, no, it's not that," he spluttered, his hand trembling as he set his glass on the end table.

"Relax. I'm asking as your friend, not your boss."

What was bothering him? Any other night he would be out there reveling in the atmosphere of the club, on the prowl for a pretty face to keep him company while he kept watch over his turf. Maybe that's what he needed to get out of this funk. Force himself back into his usual routine and remind himself why he had wanted this so badly. But no one was catching his eye tonight. Feeling Zane's eyes on him, Nick looked over at the other man. "What?"

Zane narrowed his eyes as he peered at Nick for a long moment. "You're lonely."

"You going to tell me to go find something to play with, too?"

"Isn't that always the solution?" Zane winked at him before turning his gaze to the crowds, searching for something. "Actually, that's half right," he mused, "but you need someone with more...substance."

Nick found himself nodding in agreement as he followed Zane's gaze. It wasn't only tonight that no one had caught his eye, but the past few months. He could usually find someone he could tolerate for a few hours, but that was more for appearance than anything. What he secretly wanted was something like his friends had--a partner in crime in every sense of the word. But theirs was a world not just anyone could be brought into, and he'd yet to find anyone worth the risk of trying.

"There." Zane pointed toward the large circular bar in the center of the room. "I noticed him earlier, but he came in with someone. Been alone ever since."

Scanning the area for whomever Zane was talking about, Nick saw only the same vapid, over-sexed and booze-soaked patrons he saw every night. And then he saw the man in uestion, seated at the end of the curved counter, smiling and nodding at something the bartender was saying. "The one talking to Ash?"

Zane hummed an affirmative. "Better get down there before he gets him."

Judging by Ash's animated gestures and the stranger's positive reaction, Nick knew it wouldn't be long before Ash flashed that goddamn tongue piercing of his and closed the deal. Snatching up his glass, Nick drained its contents and stood. Like hell he was letting his bartender get this one.

Like a shark slipping through the school of gyrating dancers, the crowds parted only enough for him to pass by, paying him no mind as they did so. He walked around the front side of the bar, eyes fixed on the man at the far end of the counter. Unable to get a proper look from the back of the club, up close Nick could see he was stunning. And real. He was a beacon in the crowd, not because he was alone but because he didn't seem to give a fuck about impressing anyone.

Locking eyes with Ash, Nick passed behind the man both of them had their sights on and stopped at the counter's edge. A devilish grin curled his lips as Ash took an imperceptible step backward, his sense of self-preservation stronger than his libido.

"Need anything, boss?"

"Vodka soda, please." Ash nodded and turned away. While he busied himself making the requested drink, Nick stole a glance at the man beside him, noting the tiny gold hoop dangling from his ear, the well-muscled arms, and the perfectly kissable lips.

Ash handed him the drink. "Need anything else?"

"Just this for now, thanks. Everything going okay down here tonight?" Ash managed a nod, and Nick lifted the glass to his lips, glaring over the rim and gesturing Ash away with a subtle flick of his finger. Having played this game with his boss numerous times over the years, Ash rolled his eyes and stalked off to continue his hunt on the other side of the bar.

Satisfied with the bartender's distance, Nick turned to the other man. "Having a good time?" he asked casually. Chatting with the crowds was just another part of the job, a way to keep an eye on things and remind everyone to behave themselves. He couldn’t afford trouble and kept a zero tolerance policy for it, which he left up to his bouncers to interpret as they saw fit.

The man shrugged. "Not really. Nearly killed myself trying to get here and got ditched anyway,” he answered as he stared into his nearly empty glass. "Should've known better than to agree to a date with that asshole."

"Their loss." The words were out of his mouth before he realized he'd spoken them. But rather than the indifference or revulsion he somewhat expected, a smile quirked the man's lips.

"You don't even know me," he laughed.

The sound made something in Nick's brain click. This. This is what he was missing; what he wanted. "No, but I'd like to." Nick offered his hand and smiled. "Nick O'Flaherty."

The man grasped his hand in a firm handshake. "Kelly Abbott."

"So, Kelly, would you care to join me someplace a bit quieter for a drink?" Nick felt an unusual flutter in his chest as the man--Kelly--nodded. "What are you drinking?"

Kelly made no effort to hide the once-over he gave Nick before answering, "Whiskey."  

Abandoning his drink, Nick stepped behind the counter, grabbing a bottle from his private collection and two glass tumblers from the shelf behind him. "How do you like it?" he asked as he opened the bottle.

Kelly's eyebrows climbed as he noticed the label. "Uh, on the rocks, please." Nick huffed a laugh as he prepared their drinks. It wasn't every day one laid eyes upon a bottle of Brora, let alone got a taste. As limited as bottles were, even he reserved it for exceptionally special occasions. Tucking the bottle safely away, he handed a glass to Kelly, who flashed him a wry grin in return. "You're going to have to try harder than that to impress me."

Oh yeah, he was liking this one.

Taking the shortest route, Nick again cut through the crowds, occasionally sneaking a glance over his shoulder to be sure Kelly hadn’t been swallowed up by the dancers. He paused at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the private lounge as he waited for Kelly, and lightly touched the small of the man’s back as they ascended. He was surprised to find Zane still there, although his boss had at least moved to one of the armchairs flanking the couch.

Zane pushed himself out of the chair in one fluid movement, drawing all six feet and five inches of himself up and squaring his shoulders as he made one hell of an intimidating figure.

Nick rolled his eyes. His boss could not care less who he spent his time with so long as he was smart about it. But anyone Nick intended to know for more than a night had to pass muster, and meeting Zane was only one of many challenges. He had faced similar tests when Ty had introduced them, but that level of scrutiny was reserved for potential employees.

Nick kept his hand on Kelly's back. "Kelly, this is--"

"Zane Garrett."

Nick's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had intentionally paused for Zane to choose an identity, not expecting the man to use his given name, something he rarely did.

Zane and Kelly exchanged pleasantries before Zane lowered himself back into the chair he'd been occupying. "I hope you don't mind if I stick around for a bit," he said coolly, a faint smile curving his lips.

"Of course not," Nick lied, shooting Zane a glare as he stepped past the man toward the couch. "What's a celebration without good company to share it with?"

Zane smirked and lifted his champagne glass in a mock toast.

"What are we celebrating?" Kelly asked, confused. He took a seat at the end of the couch, between them.

Zane gestured at Nick with his glass. "You are with the man now in charge of this place."

Nick groaned inwardly. Yet another test of Zane's, this one to determine if Kelly was a gold-digger. He understood why Zane was doing it, but it still made him feel like a boy being embarrassed by his mother.

"Oh, well congratulations," Kelly said. He smiled, but was clearly feigning interest in the subject to be polite. Seemingly satisfied by the reaction, Zane nodded and sipped at his drink as an awkward lull fell between them.  

Changing the subject, Nick asked, "And what do you do?" He rested his arm on the back of the couch and leaned toward Kelly, mindful of maintaining some distance between them regardless of how badly he wanted to touch him. His usual tricks likely would not fly with Kelly anyway, and he wasn't about to do anything that might make him leave. He almost wanted to try, though, just to see what would push this unflappable man over that edge.

"I'm a paramedic."

"Really," Nick murmured, tracing the edge of Kelly's collar with his finger. Kelly lowered his eyes, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "Never a dull moment in this city, is it?"

"It's definitely not like Colorado," Kelly answered, "but I guess that's not surprising considering all the gangs and cartel activity here."

Nick glanced over at Zane, whose face remained unreadable as the topic was diverted once more.

The trio chatted amiably for awhile longer before Ty thumped up the steps and burst into the lounge. "Oh God," he said, grinning from ear to ear, "you should have seen his face when I--" He quickly caught himself as he finally noticed Kelly. Pointing at Kelly, he looked to Zane. "Who's that?"

Standing, Zane introduced the two before pulling a smartphone from his pocket and glancing at the screen. He frowned and leaned over to whisper something in Ty's ear. The hairs on the back of Nick's neck prickled as he watched the two whisper back and forth. Something was wrong.  

Both Zane and Ty hastily excused themselves, finally leaving Nick alone with Kelly, which would have been perfect except now he was too keyed up to fully appreciate it. He scanned the club below them, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Ty had likely taken care of that nosy Fed who frequented the club in an effort to catch them doing something he could use against them. Why he had it out for them, Nick would never know, nor did he care. Bell was a nuisance at best anyway.

The bigger problem was the rival de la Vega cartel, who had been trying to bring them down for years, getting more brazen with each attempt. Things could get ugly if any of their people were nearby, and the last thing he wanted was for an innocent bystander like Kelly to be anywhere near that mess.  

Kelly's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "So, uh, what was that all about?" He shifted and slid closer to Nick until their legs touched.

Nick leaned in, scant few inches from being able to bury his nose in that soft brown hair. "I have no idea," he murmured. And that was the honest truth. He could imagine whatever scenarios he wanted, but there was no saying it was anything problematic let alone anything that required his attention. And with this man wreaking delicious havoc on his senses, he knew where his attention should be. Nick carefully draped his arm over Kelly's shoulder. "Are you having a better time now?"

Kelly turned his head, their noses brushing together. "Much." Mischief sparkled in his eyes. "You still haven't impressed me, though," he teased.

Grinning, Nick tilted his head slightly. He had a few things in mind to try.

Their lips were only a breath apart when he felt his coat pocket vibrate. Nick froze. _Really?_ Reluctantly pulling away, he growled as he pulled his phone out and swiped the screen open. Whatever it was better be goddamned important.

_dlv needs a motivational speech._

Shit.

Shoving the phone back into his pocket, Nick turned to Kelly. "I'm sorry," he said, "but I need to take care of something." Kelly's frown deepened as he started to move away, but Nick held firm to his shoulder. What could he possibly say to salvage this? First the poor guy had been ditched by his date and now it probably looked like he was being strung along. And ditched a second time in one night. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, because that turned out so well the first time I heard it tonight."

Thinking fast, Nick pressed their lips together. The gesture barely registered in his mind, but was enough to know he needed the chance to explore this more later. "I mean it, Kelly. Please wait."

The frown was still there, but softened as Kelly huffed a sigh. "Fine, but I'm not waiting all night."

Nick flashed him a grin. "You won't have to." He bolted from the lounge, ducking into the dark hallway that lead to the back rooms hidden behind locked doors.  

 

***

 

Sipping idly at his watered-down whiskey, Kelly slumped in his seat as he stared at his surroundings. With its neutral color palette of black, white, and silver accents, the place wasn't nearly as tacky as the other clubs he had been to, although he was beginning to think that had more to do with the type of clientele these nightclubs attracted. Still, this kind of place was so far out of his comfort zone it wasn't even funny; he'd take a rowdy sports bar over this any day.

Maybe he needed to lower his standards. This was what all the impossibly attractive people did for fun here in Miami, but it just wasn't working for him no matter how hard he tried. And with each date ending worse than the last, he was becoming increasingly convinced he might be better off foregoing dating altogether.

Why had he thought Johns would be any different? Sure he was handsome and charming and still looked every bit the Marine he once was, but the moment they had set foot in the club, Johns' attention had been on everything--everyone--but him. It came as no surprise when the man ditched him, but that didn't make the rejection hurt any less.

Kelly leaned forward and set his glass on the low table in front of him, noticing the half-empty glass sitting next to his. He brushed his thumb across his lower lip, remembering the way Nick's lips had felt against his. So simple, so quick, and yet he had been completely blown away. He'd considered hooking up with that cute bartender as a last resort, but those thoughts vaporized as soon as he'd heard that growl. And, Jesus, the way that tailored black suit hung off his impressive frame.

There were plenty of sleazy looking club owners and managers flaunting their garish Drug Lords R Us ensembles like peacocks, unlike Nick, who sidestepped the limelight with his understated black suit and a tan dress shirt left open at the collar. He wore no overt signs of wealth either, only an simple gold and silver ring on his right hand. Nick seemed genuine in his attentions, just a normal guy who happened to have a cushy job. But this was Miami, and as Kelly had learned early on, not all was as it appeared. What was really beneath Nick’s calm veneer?

Kelly pulled his phone out and glanced at the screen. Nearly an hour had passed. _Just five more minutes,_  he told himself, _no more._

His heart sank deeper in his chest with each passing minute. Standing, Kelly cast a final look around the club before starting toward the stairs. He'd taken only one step down when he noticed Nick walking toward him, brushing absently at a sleeve. Only half listening to the man's apologies, Kelly found himself torn between whether to stay or go. Nick had at least been true to his word, which was more than he could say for Johns. And a hell of a lot more attractive.

"I've had enough of this place for tonight,” Nick said, “how about you?" Kelly nodded. A dull headache throbbed against his skull, courtesy of all the alcohol, loud music, and gag-inducing fragrances he'd been surrounded with for the last few hours. Nick cocked his head, an easy smile curving his lips. "Want to get out of here?"

A happy thrill shot through Kelly. He had no illusion that wherever this went would be any more than a one night fling, but he was okay with that. Very okay. Nick was unlike anyone he had ever met. One night couldn't possibly be enough to scratch the surface of this man's identity, but it was better than nothing. He bit his lip against a grin as he felt Nick's arm slip around his waist, guiding down the hallway to the back of the club.

The briny tang of seawater met his nose as Nick pushed open the door to an alley. Stepping into the alley, the cool breeze blowing in from the ocean across the street ruffled Kelly's hair and plucked at the hem of his dress shirt.

Kelly lifted an eyebrow as he caught sight of the sleek lines of a black car parked to one side, snorting in disbelief as the triton-shaped badge on the trunk became visible. Of course this man would drive a Maserati.

They were halfway to the car when Nick stopped and threw an arm up in front of Kelly. He stepped back, his hand pressing against Kelly's chest. "Get back inside." Kelly’s stomach tumbled with nerves as the warning in Nick's voice registered.

Over the sounds of traffic and the muted thump of music, Kelly heard the blood pounding in his ears. "What? Why?" Nick shook his head and turned away, urging Kelly back toward the door.

Only steps away, Kelly was flung onto the pavement as the car exploded behind them. He curled up and covered his head as pain flared where he'd hit the ground hardest. The acrid stench of burning plastic filled his nose. Eyes watering, Kelly quickly buried his face in his sleeve, dimly wondering if Nick was okay.

Feeling something warm and heavy against his back, Kelly managed to open his eyes, relief washing over him when he realized it was the other man. Nick's body jerked against his back, and he grunted in pain as mangled car parts rained down on them.  

Nick's weight lifted, and Kelly sprang to his feet. Aside from some soreness and stinging where skin had scraped against the ground, he felt otherwise fine. For now anyway. He knelt down beside Nick and took the man's arm, helping him to his feet. He started toward the door but Nick pulled against him. "Can't. Need to get out of here."

"Nick, your back's torn up. You need medical attention."

Nick stubbornly shook his head. "You're a paramedic, you can take care of it. Just..." he trailed off, wincing. "Not here."  

"Okay, fine, and where am I supposed to take you?"

"My place."

"If that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask." He tried to play it off as a joke despite his heart hammering against his ribs. He'd helped countless people from every step of the societal ladder, and anything Nick was hiding from him was secondary to healing him. But this was different. Stupid. He should call for help and be done with this.     

They shared a smile despite the seriousness of the situation, and Kelly lead the way to his Jeep, all the while wondering what the hell he was doing. Whatever influence the alcohol might have had on him went up with the car. He was running on adrenaline now, his only concern a professional instinct to get this man somewhere that he could tend to his wounds.

Kelly unlocked the doors and yanked open the passenger side door, silently wishing he’d sprung for the leather upholstery option right about now. Getting that much blood out of the fabric would be interesting. Remembering an old beach towel he kept somewhere in the vehicle, Kelly climbed in, keenly aware of the view he was giving Nick.

While Kelly draped the towel over the passenger seat, Nick lifted an eyebrow. "Is that really necessary?" he asked, deadpan.

"Yes, because I don't want people asking where I hid the body. If you have a problem with that, feel free to stay here and explain things to the authorities."

"Babe, I will buy you a new car if you just get us the hell out of here."

Kelly started to shoot back a retort, but faltered. _Did Nick just say...?_  He blinked and shook the confusion from his mind. No, he couldn't have meant anything by it. Probably just one of those guys who used the endearment like punctuation. Although he admittedly liked the sound of the word as it fell from Nick's lips.

Sirens wailing in the distance cut his thoughts short, and he scrambled over the center console and into the driver's seat, situating himself while Nick climbed in. Kelly shifted the Jeep into drive and pulled out on to the ocean front road.

Nick navigated, and with each additional mile on the odometer Kelly felt his resolve slipping away. Why had Nick been so adamant about leaving the club altogether? Not like he'd hit his deductible. And why would someone rig his car to explode? Fuck, if Nick hadn't seemed to know something was off, they'd both be dead right now.

The churning sensation had returned, and Kelly gripped the steering wheel as he finally turned into the short driveway of a high-rise building. Nick handed him a set of keys, and Kelly touched the fob to the sensor pad before passing the keys back. The garage door in front of them opened. Trembling, he pulled in and followed Nick's directions to an empty space on the top floor.

Watching Nick slide from the vehicle, Kelly dropped his forehead to the steering wheel and drew a shaky breath. He suddenly felt trapped even though he was the one in control. Terrifying what if scenarios played out in his mind on a loop, each more twisted than the last. He wanted to help, but what would happen once he got up there? Where there were no witnesses. Nick wouldn't hurt him, right?

_Just drive away._

Forget the striking green eyes that saw only him. Forget the brush of lips that spoke of more emotion than any kiss he'd had in...forever. Forget the hand hovering at the small of his back, a silent offer of support whether he needed it or not.  

Kelly banged his forehead against the steering wheel. This was impulsive and crazy and dangerous and--if he were honest with himself--exhilarating. No one but Owen had even come close. Danger beckoned him like a moth to a flame, inviting him to play with fire at the risk of scorching his wings. He'd seen fire in Nick's eyes tonight and, God, how he wanted to touch.

Fuck it.

 

***

 

Nick unlocked the door to his condo and held it open for Kelly, all the while trying to conserve movement. The adrenaline had served as a temporary anesthetic, but now that the effects were wearing off, he felt each twinge of pain more acutely than the last.

The ride back had been uncomfortable, although that had less to do with his injuries and more with the awkward silence. Kelly had been so confident and focused the entire night; not even the explosion had rattled him. Instead he'd just popped up and taken charge of the situation as if he were on duty. But whatever had been fueling that energy seemed to evaporate once they drove away.

He’d noticed Kelly’s hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly he may as well have been strangling it, and his chattiness had vanished as well, reduced to single word responses to Nick's directions. He’d been almost certain Kelly would drive away and he couldn’t blame him. Kelly was sharp, enough so to realize average people didn't get their cars blown up and refuse medical treatment with an audience.   

At a loss for where to go in the unfamiliar place, Kelly stopped, his head swiveling around as he took in his surroundings. A slow grin pulled at Nick's lips as he watched Kelly's expression shift from awe to complete neutrality. Nope, Kelly still wasn't impressed. If money didn't do it for him, Nick wondered what did. And if he could give it to him.

Nick gave Kelly a moment longer before tapping his shoulder and gesturing for him to follow.

They crossed the spacious living area and down the hall toward the master bedroom. While he would have preferred to bring Kelly here under different circumstances, he supposed this was better than nothing. If his suspicions were correct, he was lucky the man was still here at all. "What do you need?" Nick asked, his back to Kelly as he shrugged off his ruined jacket and tossed it on the bedroom floor.

"I, uh..." Kelly hesitated. That keen mind of his was processing the shoulder harness, Nick was sure of it. Average people also didn't wear guns under their jackets. "Just some basic first aid stuff. I think. Yeah."

"Cabinet under the sink." Nick pulled the pistol from its holster, dropped the magazine, and set the two on the nightstand. He made a point never to expose guests to the other world he lived in, the same world that paid for all the expensive toys that dazzled them. But Kelly had already seen more than he should and, surprisingly, handled it all in stride. Zane had his tests--these were Nick's.  

Working the buckles of the harness open as casually as if he were removing a belt, Nick turned and met Kelly's eyes. Surprise registered for a moment on the man's face, but little else. Blue eyes--or were they green?--watched as he pulled the harness off. After a long moment of indifference, Kelly disappeared into the bathroom, and Nick lifted an eyebrow. Interesting.

Nick unbuttoned his shirt and managed to slink out of it without much aggravation to his back. The shirt joined the jacket on the floor, and once shoes and belt were gone as well, he sprawled out on the bed and closed his eyes while he waited.

He had stopped the casual flings partially because he was burnt out from preparing to take the helm of the club, but more so from the emptiness he always woke with the morning after. He didn't even care about the carnal side of things; he would be more than happy to spend the rest of the night talking to Kelly, spending hours getting lost in his cheerful voice. Anything but spending tonight alone.

Feeling the mattress dip, Nick's eyes fluttered open. Kelly was kneeling beside him, his features creased into a frown, lips drawn into a thin line as he studied the damage. Kelly picked up a towel and began dabbing at the mess. "How bad is it?" Nick asked.

Kelly hummed. "Looks worse than it is," he answered, voice lowered. Nick let his eyes fall shut again, relaxing under the touch. Practiced hands gently cleaned out the wounds before smoothing salve into them, the contrast of hot and cold setting his nerves on edge, leaving him teetering between pleasure and discomfort.

The cool touch of salve against skin ended, but Kelly's fingers never stopped moving across his back, drawing invisible lines and shapes as he traced scar tissue. Nick shivered. Nobody had taken such interest in him. In his flaws. Their hands always skimmed over the imperfections, ignoring the reality in favor of whatever they wanted him to be.

He held his breath, waiting for questions that never came. Instead, Kelly hummed a tune only he knew as he continued cataloguing each scar. When each one had been accounted for, Kelly finally climbed off the bed and returned the supplies to the bathroom. Nick listened to the sounds of Kelly moving around for several moments before pushing himself up and off the bed with a groan.  

Raking a hand through his hair, Nick walked around the bed and went to the opposite side of the room, pulling open the sliding glass door to the balcony. The breeze felt cool against his back as he stepped out and leaned against the railing. Points of light twinkled along the shoreline, a handful more scattered clear out to the horizon. Below him, cars still sped along the oceanfront road, the drone of engines and horns muted by the waves crashing in the distance.  

Nick blew out an exhausted sigh. He didn't spend nearly enough time here to appreciate the view. Too many hours spent at the club, working himself ragged to maintain a legitimate business alongside all the jobs Zane ran through the place. The constant pressure of Feds breathing down their necks and rivals was wearing him thin. But that was the least of his worries right now. What he really wanted to know was who planted that bomb so he could send Preston after the fucker responsible. He’d liked that car, dammit.

His first inclination was to blame the old school de la Vegas, who had been at odds with their group ever since Zane usurped them, but the shoddy placement of the charge reeked of amateurs--of a newer, younger group too stupid to know better than to mess with either of them. A group like Sanchez's. But was this even the usual turf wars? The man they'd interrogated earlier seemed to think another storm was brewing. Something bigger. The Feds had granted them some degree of immunity so long as they cooperated, but that was as far as their generosity extended. There would be no help from them when the storm finally hit their shores.

"You okay?"

Nick glanced over his shoulder at Kelly, who was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his broad chest. He’d shed his own ruined button-down shirt and wore only a thin undershirt that emphasized his sculpted arms. "Yeah," Nick answered. He stepped aside to make room for Kelly. "What about you?"

Kelly shrugged a shoulder. "I guess so." He stepped onto the balcony and joined Nick at the railing, their arms brushing together. "Been awhile since someone tried to blow me up."

"What?"

Kelly blinked in confusion, then laughed. "Oh, right, never got around to telling you I used to be a Navy corpsman, did I?"

A slow smile spread across Nick's face as realization dawned. That explained some things. Quite a few, actually. "No, you didn't." He reached over and took Kelly's chin in hand, brushing his thumb over the lips he desperately wanted to kiss. "Maybe we could pick up where we left off?"

Kelly licked his lips but didn't move. "Answer one question for me first."

"Anything."

Kelly's eyes narrowed as he fixed Nick with his gaze. "Who are you?" Anything but that. "The real you. I'm not some stupid boy toy looking for a sugar daddy, Nick. I've got a damn good idea who you are, but I want to hear it from you."

Nick swallowed hard and turned away. This is what he'd wanted, wasn't it? He wanted Kelly to have the truth; wanted him to be okay with it. But what if he wasn't? And that was the selfish side of it. If Kelly walked away from him knowing too much, Preston would be quite the busy little assassin in the near future. If he kept his answers vague, Kelly's curiosity might run out before he had to consider saying anything incriminating. "I work for Zane."

"Doing what?"

"I run the club for him."

"And?"

"And that's all I should tell you for now." _Please leave it alone._

"I don't believe you went through all that work tonight just to get me here for a quick fuck, but if I'm wrong just say so. If you want anything more, though, tell me now or I walk."

Nick rubbed his face in his hands. He could gloss over the less flattering details for now, but that didn't excuse him from saying what shouldn't be said. Zane would kill him if he misjudged this. Literally. Nick chewed on his lip. "It is a legitimate business, but it's also a front for cartel activities.” His throat tightened, voice straining with each word. “We cooperate with the Feds, but that protection is only from them--not rivals." Yeah, because that would somehow make this sound less criminal.

Kelly nodded knowingly, as if he’d already concluded most of that himself. "What kind of activities?"

Nick pushed away from the railing. "Goddammit, Kelly," he growled, "Don’t you understand that your life is in danger regardless of whether you walk out of here now or not?"

"What activities?" Kelly repeated, his voice louder this time, its hard edge brooking no argument. He pushed away from the railing and stared Nick down, goading him into making a decision.

"What do you think?" Nick asked, exasperated. "Guns, drugs, art and antiquities..." He ticked off fingers as he went down the list. "Money laundering," he added as an afterthought, careful not to mention that it was his specialty.  

Nodding, Kelly turned his gaze to the black water in the distance. "So I'm kinda fucked no matter what, huh?"

"Pretty much."

Kelly cocked his head to the side. "Then I guess you'll have to make it worth my while, won't you?" he asked as a mischievous grin curled his lips.  

Nick blinked in surprise. "You're not afraid of me?"

"Of you, no. Not really. But what you're involved with..."

"You were shaking in the garage, though."

"But I'm not now." Kelly held out a steady hand for proof and looked away again. "That was before...everything else. You didn't have to let me see the gun or answer my questions, and yet you did. You've had multiple opportunities to kill me but you haven't taken those either."

"Who says I won't try?"

"Go for it. I could put you down."

Nick barked a laugh. He had no doubt Kelly could do it, but he was curious how the smaller man would manage and more than a little turned on by the idea of being manhandled by him. The men who found their way into his bed had been equally well-built, but theirs were muscles shaped in a gym and wasted on show rather than use.

"So." Nick cleared his throat. "What do we do now?"

After a moment, Kelly relaxed his shoulders and moved toward Nick, setting his hands on his hips. "I think this is where you're supposed to kiss me," he said with a smile. A spark of something Nick couldn't quite identify lit Kelly's pale eyes. Trust?

When their lips met once more, there was only the warmth between them and Kelly's soft moans as Nick nipped and licked and sucked at his lips. He tasted like whiskey, sunshine, and happiness, and Nick knew there was no way he would ever have his fill. There were still secrets and plenty more questions to be answered, but those could wait until morning.

"What do you want?"

Kelly smiled against his lips. "You."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick woke to the brush of a balmy morning breeze against his bare shoulder. Beside him, Kelly was still sound asleep, his soft snores muffled by the spare pillow he hugged to his chest. 

A contented smile curved Nick’s lips. Part of him had assumed Kelly would be long gone by now. And with good reason. He’d slightly exaggerated the amount of danger Kelly was in by association and would not have blamed him for running. But staying? As thrilled as he was at the prospect, disappointment tugged at his heart. For as much as he wanted to get to know more about this handsome, intelligent, quirky man, the inevitable price would be dragging him down into his world. 

The buzz of his phone from somewhere on the floor pulled him from his thoughts. He pressed a kiss to Kelly's bare shoulder and extracted himself from the bed, watching his bedmate for a reaction. Kelly whuffed and hugged the pillow tighter but otherwise didn't move. 

Nick knelt down next to the pile of ruined clothing and found the phone in a coat pocket. Swiping the screen open, he frowned. Four missed calls and many texts from both Ty and Zane, and yet he hadn't heard the phone until now. Not a good habit to keep if he wanted to stay alive. He skimmed the messages and tapped out a quick reply before setting the phone to silent and tossing it on the bed. Snatching up the forgotten silk lounge pants on the bench at the foot of the bed, he pulled them on, grabbed the phone, and then padded out of the room. As he closed the door, he cast another glance at Kelly, who still hadn't moved.

Nick cleaned up in the guest bathroom down the hall and wandered into the kitchen to make breakfast. As he rummaged through the refrigerator, it occurred to him that he'd never done this before. Every person who'd had the privilege of sharing his bed had left once morning broke, if not sooner. Which was just as well. Saved him the trouble of dealing with their exhausting vapidity any more than necessary. But despite the small victory, would Kelly stay once he realized where he was? 

He stared blankly at the shelves and chewed his lip. What should he make? Better yet, what didn't scream _’breakfast with someone who launders money for a crime lord’_? Definitely something that needed more discussion, but he didn't want to scare the man away before he got a chance. Settling on something simple, Nick pulled a carton of eggs and fruit from the fridge.

Lost in the familiar motions of cooking, Nick never heard the bedroom door open. He turned and reached for a plate, pausing at the sight of Kelly walking into the kitchen. Nick finally found his voice. "Morning." 

Hair still mussed with sleep, Kelly flashed him a smile--the same dazzling smile Nick had fallen for the night before. He reached up behind his head and stretched, a sliver of flesh peeking out as his shirt rode higher. He stepped around the long island and took a seat. 

"Sleep well?" Nick asked casually, turning back to what he was doing. Small talk was good; safe. He could handle that. _Just keep it simple._

"I think that's the best sleep I've had in...forever."

Huffing a laugh, Nick nodded in agreement. He'd been a light sleeper for as long as he could remember, even more so when strangers spent the night, but something about Kelly relaxed him. Turning, he handed a plate of food to the other man before filling another for himself. 

With pleasantries aside, an awkward silence settled in the air between them. 

"So, uh, about last night," Kelly said slowly before lapsing into silence. Nick's breath caught in his throat as he waited for Kelly to continue. Was Kelly going to tell him it was a mistake? He didn't want to hurt the man but hadn't considered he might be the one getting hurt instead. "Can I ask you a question?"

Nick blinked in surprise. "Of course." Appetite forgotten, he set his own plate aside and leaned back against the counter, watching as Kelly nibbled at a corner of toast.

Kelly considered the toast for a moment longer, as if the words he were trying to find were somehow burned into it, and set it down. "I just want to get things straight in my mind." He avoided Nick's gaze, instead staring at the piece of fruit he was now pushing around his plate with a fork as he spoke. "Your...friend--that Garrett guy--he really is the head of the Garrett cartel?"

"Not quite," Nick answered, rubbing his arm nervously. "It's a family business so his parents are still at the helm. They operate from Mexico while the kids oversee the business in different regions."

"And you work for him?"

Nick nodded, rubbing his arm nervously. 

Humming, Kelly speared the piece of fruit he'd been chasing and popped it into his mouth. "So if I wanted to, um, see more of you," he said, glancing up and offering Nick a sheepish smile, "what kind of trouble could that get me into?"

Nick swallowed hard. His heart fluttered at the thought Kelly wanted to be with him, but could that ever be enough to outweigh the risks? "Probably everything you've already thought of, but a lot of that hinges on how much you know. The more I insulate you from the specifics, the better off you'll be."

Kelly finally looked up and fixed him with his gaze. "I don't want to be insulated. I want the truth. Always." 

"Kelly, I..." Nick scrubbed a hand over his mouth. "You understand what you'd be getting into, right? And I'm not talking about just the risks, but all the shit Zane will probably put you through to test your loyalty." He no longer remembered the bite of Zane's knife against his neck, but he would never forget staring into those hard, brown eyes as he submitted himself to the older man's judgement. 

"See this?" he asked, pointing at a line of scarred flesh on his neck from his initiation years ago. "From Zane's own hand. It's his way of saying he trusts you--that you're family--but also that he owns you. Even Ty had to earn one." Kelly's throat bobbed, and Nick swore some of the color drained from his face. 

Nick pushed away from the counter and walked around the island, taking a seat next to Kelly. "How about we just get to know each other first, huh?" he asked, stroking Kelly's neck with the back of his finger. "It means I won't be able to give you all the answers you want just yet, but it'll keep you safe and gives you the chance to back out if you change your mind. If you decide you want to go that far, then we'll talk to Zane, but that’s a long way off. Okay?"

After a long minute Kelly finally bobbed his head. "And what if I don't pass?" he asked, his voice quiet, straining on each word.

Nick chuckled and traced the line of Kelly's jaw. "The less you know, the better. Remember?" This was a truth Kelly didn’t need to hear. Kelly's lips quirked into a smile, and Nick leaned forward to kiss his cheek before standing. Glancing at their plates of cold food, he asked, "Want to go out for breakfast instead?" 

Kelly flashed him a wicked grin. "Only if you don't mind me wearing what I had on last night and smelling like sex."

Hooking an arm around Kelly's waist, Nick pulled him off the chair and to his chest, noting how perfectly they fit together. "We can fix those," he said. A growl rumbled in his throat as he ducked his head for a proper kiss.

 

* * *

 

When Nick said he knew of a place, Kelly had assumed he was referring to a place where the check would cost as much as his rent, so he was pleasantly surprised when Nick led them to a diner within walking distance. 

He didn't feel uncomfortable around Nick, but the wealth surrounding him was a different story. It made him feel small and nervous--a blatant reminder that he didn't belong.

Following Nick to a booth at the back corner of the narrow dive, he realized how easily the man blended in to his environment. Kelly tilted his head as he watched Nick's movements, paying particular attention to the way the denim hugged that perfect ass. And those arms, Jesus. Could he have picked a tighter shirt to show off all that upper body musculature and ink? While similarly built, the clean tee Nick had lent him was slightly loose even on his frame. Nick was gorgeous in a suit, but this dressed down combo of jeans and a t-shirt was totally doing it for Kelly. He dove into the booth to hide the tightness of his own jeans.

Nick slid into the booth opposite him and pulled off his sunglasses, setting them aside on the table. A waitress dropped off menus, and Nick thanked her with a polite smile, ordering coffee for both of them. Their knees knocked under the table as he settled in, his long legs taking up most of the space. 

Kelly bit back a goofy grin and picked up a menu. This felt so normal, like they were just an average couple on an average date. No expensive liquors, foreign cars, or explosions. Instead, it was bad coffee, greasy food, and...getting to know each other. Another grin threatened, but he was saved by the waitress returning to take their order. Realizing he hadn't been reading the menu so much as blindly staring at it, he skimmed the long list of pancake options and opted for the chocolate chip ones. Green eyes met his for a moment before glancing away as Nick ordered. 

Silence fell between them as the waitress walked away, and Nick nudged him with a knee. "Ever heard of this place? Pretty famous for being one of the oldest restaurants in this area," he said, sipping at his coffee. 

Kelly shook his head. "I don't get over here unless I'm on a date." Hazarding a sip of the hot liquid, Kelly grimaced. Definitely not famous for the coffee. He reached over and grabbed a couple of creamers from the bowl and poured them in.

Nick watched in amusement. "Well you're probably over here all the time then."

The compliment flushed Kelly’s cheeks with warmth. "Not hardly.” He chuckled as he gave the coffee a stir and tried it again. Good enough. "Great way to find out what people's priorities are, though," he added as an afterthought. Belatedly realizing the observation sounded as bitter as the coffee tasted, he cringed inwardly.

"Like that guy last night?" Nick's knee bumped his again, but this time remained there, its warmth reassuring. 

"Yeah, although that was kind of my own fault. He always seemed distracted when we went out and had this weird obsession with checking the _Sidewinder_ out." 

"Just out of curiosity, what was his name?"

A shiver crawled up Kelly's spine as he met Nick's gaze. Something predatory lurked in his date's eyes, and Kelly huffed a nervous laugh. "I don't think you'd know him."

"Try me. You'd be surprised who I know."

"Owen Johns?" A strange flicker of recognition registered on Nick's face for barely a second before he schooled his expression back to normal. Kelly leaned forward. "Oh my God," he hissed, "you do know him, don't you?" The shiver wrapped around his bones and turned them to ice. Who the hell had he been seeing? 

Their food arrived, and Nick used the opportunity to divert the topic back to mundane subjects. 

The talking distracted Kelly, easing his nerves as the two of them swapped stories. Between that and a belly full of the best pancakes he'd ever had, he was just starting to feel like his usual self when he noticed Nick tense. Kelly followed his gaze, turning to see Ty strolling toward them. 

"What are you doing here?" Nick growled as his friend stopped at their table. 

"Just running some errands." Ty flashed Nick a cheeky grin and turned to Kelly. "Move over, short stack." 

Kelly bit back a retort, instead narrowing his eyes at the bigger man before he slid over. His opinion of Ty was definitely lowering with each meeting. He felt Nick's leg shift as Ty sat down. Ty yelped in surprise, and Kelly flashed him a smug grin.

"What the fuck was that for?" Ty asked, swiping a piece of bacon from Nick's plate as compensation for getting kicked in the shin. 

"For being a jackass." Nick glanced at Kelly in silent apology before turning his attention back to Ty. "What do you want?" 

"Boss wants to talk to you."

"I have a phone."

"That you weren't using," Ty said, pointing the strip of breakfast meat at Nick. 

Nick clenched his jaw. "I told you I was busy."

Ty shrugged a shoulder. "Just doing as I'm told." He quickly pointed at Nick. "Shut up." Turning, Ty flagged down a waitress and asked for the check, switching to a drawl as he did so. Kelly swore he heard the girl giggle as Ty thanked her and rolled his eyes. Ty fit in with this city all too well. Ty pushed the piece of paper toward Nick and stood. "Hurry it up or he's gonna ride my ass when we get back."

"Since when do you complain about that?"

Ty pulled the sunglasses hanging from his collar and put them on. "Since I have to play chauffeur." He jerked his chin in Kelly's direction. "He's coming with."

Nick tossed a few bills on the table and waited for Kelly before following Ty out the door. "There's no need to get him involved."

"Sorry, boss's orders."

"Don't I get a say in where I go?" Kelly asked.

"Nope!" Ty slapped him on the back and walked ahead of them. 

Kelly frowned at Ty's back. He didn't like the man much to begin with, and interrupting his time with Nick wasn’t helping Ty's case any. He had gotten comfortable with the idea of getting to know Nick better before deciding how far he was willing to venture into the world of the cartel, but it looked like that plan was out. Instead, he was going to be thrown into the deep end and he didn't know how to swim.

 

* * *

 

By the time Ty pulled up to the gated driveway, Nick's jaw ached from grinding his teeth in frustration the entire ride. He didn't want to be here and he sure as hell didn't want Kelly here either. And why was Zane being so goddamn impatient? So his car had been blown up, so what? It wasn't exactly uncommon. He needed to talk to Zane about it, but he'd already mentioned in his text to Ty that he would be over later. What difference did a couple of hours make?

Nick stole a glance at Kelly as they followed Ty around to the back of the sprawling mansion. If Kelly was nervous, he showed no sign of it other than staying close to Nick. His bright eyes were hidden behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses, but Nick imagined the flashes of color lighting those pale irises. Maybe it was the military training, maybe it was just his nature, but the way Kelly held his shoulders back and lifted his chin just so cut one hell of an intimidating figure. 

The perimeter of the manicured lawn was lined with a natural barrier of thick, tropical foliage. Perfect against prying eyes. Colorful blossoms dotted the leaves, the fragrance of frangipani drifting on the breeze. He heard the lap of waves against the shore somewhere beyond all the greenery. It was a spectacular property, but he preferred the the ocean view from his more modest home.

When the patio came into view, Ty bounded across the pavement and pounced on Zane, who was kicked back in a lounge chair with a book. Setting the book aside, Zane wrapped a hand around Ty's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The two shared a few brief words before Zane gave Ty another peck and pushed him off. 

Nick slipped an arm around Kelly's waist and pulled him close. "You okay?" he asked, lips brushing against Kelly's ear as he spoke. The scents of herbs and sea minerals from the shower they'd shared only hours ago still lingering. 

"Just nervous,” Kelly answered. “What does he want?"

"No idea. But if he asks you anything, answer honestly."

"What happens when you don't?"

"No one finds the body." Kelly's eyebrows shot up over the edge of his sunglasses as he turned to Nick, mouth gaped open. Nick tapped a finger under Kelly's chin and offered him a wink. "Welcome to my world." 

Zane clapped him on the shoulder and nodded before turning to Kelly and shaking his hand. "I apologize for dragging you out here on such short notice, but since you were with Nick last night, I had hoped I could talk to you before you left."

Watching the two, Nick folded his arms over his chest. "Could you please send someone who's not a rude fuck next time?" 

Frowning, Zane turned away and motioned for them to follow. "Goddammit, Ty," he yelled, "I told you not to be an asshole about it!" 

Eyes glued to the phone in his hand, Ty flipped them off. 

Kelly snickered.

As they walked past the lounge chair Ty had now taken up residence in, Zane smacked him upside the head before continuing to a large table in the shade. "Since I'm sure neither of you want to be here right now, I’ll keep this quick." Zane said, taking the seat at the end of the table and propping an ankle on his knee. He turned to Nick. "Did you notice anyone unusual after we left?" 

Nick shook his head. "JD and Ash said they didn't see anyone either." 

From behind them Ty gave a derisive snort. "You seriously think he had any time to pay attention while he was busy trying to get in that guy's pants?"

Nick shoved his chair out and stood. "Hey, fuck you, Grady. I know how to do my goddamn job." Not all of them were so fortunate as to find love among their kind. Ty meant well even if he had a really fucked up way of showing it, but Nick didn't need the tests right now. He stepped toward the lounge, but Kelly leapt up and stopped him.

Kelly looked to Zane. "May I?" Zane nodded, and Nick watched in shock as Kelly stalked over to the lounge and snatched the phone from Ty's hand. Ty made a grab for the phone, but Kelly held it higher and waved it at him in a taunt. "What the fuck is your problem with me?” Kelly demanded. “You dismissed me last night and insulted both of us today."

Ty shot out of the chair and loomed in front of Kelly, looking down his nose at the shorter man. "And what do you know about him?” he sneered. “You're just another easy fuck.”

Now, Nick couldn't say he knew any more about his companion than Kelly did him, but he did recognize clenched fists and twitching muscles as the universal signs of someone about to strike. An odd fluttering sensation filled his chest at the thought of Kelly sticking up for both of them, but he doubted Zane would be so charmed when his husband got decked.

Nick started toward Kelly until he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Zane shaking his head. He turned back just in time to see Kelly’s fist connect with Ty’s jaw.

"What do I know?" Kelly spat as Ty grunted and staggered backward, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Not as much as I'd like to because we keep getting interrupted." He shoved the phone at Ty and crossed his arms in a huff. "But what I do know is you're a dick."

Nick clapped a hand over his mouth, smothering the strangled noise in his throat. It was a good thing Kelly had been fantastic in bed because he'd at least have those thoughts to comfort himself with when Zane beat the shit out of him later. 

To his surprise, Zane slapped him on the back and chuckled. "I like him." 

Once the shock wore off, a slow smile crept across Nick's face as he watched Kelly continue to stand his ground until Ty finally stormed off into the house. 

Reality finally set in and Kelly hurried back to them. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," he said. "I--I didn't mean to do that. Please don't kill me." Kelly’s eyes darted between them, and Nick gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

Zane barked a laugh. "Don't worry about it,” he said with a dismissive wave. “He had it coming." He sat down and waited for them to do likewise before continuing. "You don't happen to be friends with Cameron Cross, do you?" 

Kelly blinked in confusion. "Um, yeah, I am. How did you know?"

"His husband is a, ah, close friend of mine. Cam's mentioned a Kelly Abbott before, but it didn't occur to me until today that it might be you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Let's just say it means I already know you're a good guy."

"Um, thanks?" 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Nick patted Kelly's knee. While he didn't know Julian or Cameron all that well, he did know Julian vetted all their friends and acquaintances to protect both of them. Common practice for all of them, really. Nick turned to Zane. "You didn’t see who Kelly came in with, did you?"

Zane shook his head. "It was too dark where he was standing. Why? Who was it?"

"Johns."

"That fucking bastard," Zane growled, slamming his fist against the table and standing. "What the hell was he doing there?"

Kelly jumped and threw his hands up in defense, glancing nervously between them. The confident man had disappeared, replaced by a startled rabbit. "We... We were--”

Zane held a hand up to stop him. “Doesn’t matter.” Nick gave Kelly’s knee a reassuring squeeze as Zane turned away and walked toward the back door. “Let me get some keys so you can get out of here.” 

 

* * *

 

By the time Kelly made it back to his small, ranch style house he felt sick to his stomach. It took him three tries before his trembling hand finally got the key in the lock.

He had talked to Cam most of the way home, never letting on how his weekend had gone so far except that his date had gone badly. Spectacularly so and, no, he didn't want to talk about it. Well, he did, he just didn't know how much he could or should say without risking getting whacked by somebody from a cartel. That was what they called it, right? Whatever. 

In all his time of knowing Cam, his friend had never once mentioned anything suspicious. But did he know he was married to a man who had ties with the most powerful cartel in Miami? Did Julian know who he was friends with? He had to if Zane's hesitation was anything to go by. 

Letting himself in, Kelly set his keys in the dish by the door, and made a beeline for the kitchen. He didn't care if it was the middle of the afternoon, he needed alcohol. Now. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and stepped out the back door on to the pathetic concrete pad that passed for a patio, settling into one of the plastic chairs and staring at the equally pathetic yard. 

Only hours ago he had been sitting on a patio where the pool was bigger than his entire yard. He had no doubt he'd only seen a fraction of the property and that was already enough to rival the botanic gardens people paid money to see. Miami was a whole other world as far as he was concerned, but he'd had no idea it was so bizarre. Twisting the cap off, he took a large gulp of the icy brew.

Maybe it had all been a dream. A very wild, hot dream his mind had concocted to pull him from his mundane life. But tomorrow he would wake up and while his Sunday away cleaning, getting groceries, and catching up on his recorded shows like every Sunday before. No nightclubs, no lavish condos, no kisses. 

Just a dream. 

The buzz of his phone in his pocket startled Kelly from his thoughts. He pulled the device out and opened the new text message.

_Get home ok? Sorry again about this weekend. Ty won't be around next weekend. Promise._

Definitely not a dream. 

Not that he wanted Nick to be a dream. 

At first glance, Nick was nothing like he imagined he would ever be attracted to. There was something unconventional about all those freckles and copper curls, something he would have overlooked had the man not come to him. He was unassuming, a trait contrary to the life he lived; his words like warm honey--smooth and sweet and so easy to get lost in. The man could read a dictionary and still sound sexy as hell. And a perfect gentleman to boot. 

Lord help him, he was falling for a criminal. 

Kelly groaned and pressed the cool bottle against his forehead. How was it that he had wound up so unintentionally connected to the drug world when he didn't do any himself? Wasn't that supposed to keep him out of trouble? Instead, it was like a fucked up game of six degrees of separation. 

He had no issue with Cam; if anything, it was something else they could bond over. _Hey, your husband's on the cartel payroll? No way, so's my boyfriend!_ But that Johns guy was a whole different issue. Neither Nick nor Zane had been willing to answer his questions about Johns' identity. He reminded himself it was for his own good, but he'd spent time with the man--shared a bed with him, let him in his home for chrissakes. 

Dread suddenly washed over Kelly. Had Owen already known about his connection to Julian? Had he just been using him to get close to the cartel? Whose side was he on? Had he bugged the house? Had he tailed them last night?

A flurry of questions swirled in his mind as he started to write a reply to Nick, pausing when he realized Owen might have bugged his phone. Turning the device over, Kelly pried off the cover and pulled the battery and SIM card out. Nothing appeared tampered with, but what was he even looking for? 

Kelly put the phone back together and turned it on, instead sending a message to Cam to meet up for a late lunch. Maybe it was just paranoia, but he wasn't taking any chances.


	3. Chapter 3

Seated in the shade of a thatched overhang, Kelly stirred his drink as he watched palm fronds flutter in the afternoon breeze. Tourists and locals alike strolled along the sidewalk, browsing the selection of eclectic shops lining the side street. Reggae music blared overhead and clashed with the cacophony of vehicles passing by. He would’ve much preferred an oceanfront view, but what the place lacked in atmosphere it made up for with good food and strong drinks.

Within walking distance from Cameron and Julian's home, Kelly couldn't even begin to count how many times he and Cameron had found themselves at this restaurant, the first being when they’d met. They’d hit it off almost immediately. Both had been recent transplants to the area, uprooted from previous lives and still getting their bearings in an unfamiliar world. Neither had local friends to rely on, so they'd agreed to figure out Miami together, becoming close friends in the process. Nearly a decade his junior, Kelly liked to think of Cameron as the younger brother he never had.

Kelly drummed the fingers of his free hand on the table, his other wrapped around a tall glass. One mojito down and another halfway there, but the rum had yet to ease the nagging sensation of eyes on him. Had he been followed or was it all in his head? Another glance around his surroundings proved as pointless as the last. 

Reaching for his phone to check the time, Kelly looked up and noticed his friend bounding up the steps of the patio. Dressed in dark board shorts and a t-shirt, a smile spread across his face, Cameron looked like he was ready for the beach. 

Kelly stood, and Cameron gave him a quick hug before pulling a chair out and sitting down. "Sorry about making you wait," Cameron said in a breathless rush. "Was at the gallery with Julian and you know how he is. Took him _forever_ to decide which pieces he wanted to sell." 

Cracking a smile, Kelly waved him off. Julian's gallery was his life, each piece as beloved and well cared for as if they were his own children; many in his private collection lovingly restored by his own hands. 

"So," Cameron said, drawing out the single word as he snatched a french fry from the basket on the table. "How did things go with Owen last night?" He dipped the fry in a puddle of aioli and popped it into his mouth.

Staring down into his drink, Kelly frowned. "I won't be seeing him anymore."

"What? Why?" Cameron reached for another fry, and Kelly pushed the basket toward him. "I thought you liked him."

Kelly shifted in his chair and stared down at the drink in his hand. "Asshole ditched me as soon as we got to the club." He actually had liked Owen. Not as someone he could see himself with forever but rather a fun diversion for the time being. He'd enjoyed having someone who shared his military background, although now he wondered if that was all a lie. 

"I'm so sorry." Cameron's face twisted into a concerned frown that somehow didn't suit his boyish features. "How are you doing?"

Kelly shrugged a shoulder. "Not so great at first, but then I, uh, I met someone else." Remembering Nick, Kelly bit his lip against a goofy grin. He still couldn't believe the man was real.

A waitress interrupted them before Cameron could respond, taking his order and hurrying away. Once she was gone, Cameron leaned toward him. "Okay, tell me everything. How'd you meet? What's he like?" After a beat, "Is he better than Owen?" Cameron waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Barking a laugh, Kelly nodded. "You have no idea." Equally hard to believe was that he'd woken up in the man's bed only hours ago. Or their abrupt meeting with Zane. 

Kelly's eyes darted to Cameron's neck. Right there, in the same spot as Nick's, was a thin scar poking out of the neck of his t-shirt. Cameron had once explained it away as being from an accident years ago, and with no reason to think otherwise, Kelly had forgotten it. Kelly gripped his glass tighter to prevent his hand from shaking. 

So Cameron did know about his husband. And a hell of a lot of other things. 

"Turns out he's the manager of the club," Kelly answered casually, playing it off as a simple answer to a simple question. When Cameron froze for barely a second, Kelly's gut sank as he realized everything was true. How had he been so blind? "Is the name O'Flaherty familiar to you?"

Cameron quickly shook his head, the lie written across his face. "I know who he is, Cam," Kelly said gently, pausing as the waitress returned and dropped off Cameron's drink. Once she was out of earshot, he lowered his voice and continued. "And after talking to Zane this morning, I think I know who you and Julian really are." 

Kelly's chest tightened as he noticed the look of panic wash over Cameron. His friend was toeing the line between truth and lies, torn between loyalties and the threat of losing their friendship. "I wanted to tell you but--"

"You couldn't, I understand." Kelly offered him a soft smile. He understood--really, he did--and he didn't want to lose their friendship either. Maybe it should feel like a betrayal, but he couldn't think of it that way when his friend was sworn to secrecy at the risk of his life.

"How did you find out?" Cameron asked, his voice barely a whisper as he cast an uneasy look at the occupied tables surrounding theirs.

"I don't know specifics,” Kelly said, lowering his voice, “but somebody rigged his car to explode."

"Oh God," Cameron gasped, covering his mouth. "Are you both okay?"

Kelly nodded and touched his cheek. "I just have a few scrapes and bruises; nothing major. His back was kind of a mess, though. Everything seemed kind of odd, but when he insisted I take him home and clean up his back, things just started clicking."

"And you took him anyway?" Cameron asked in disbelief. 

Lips twitching into a sheepish smile, Kelly nodded. "I liked him and wanted to help. Not like I couldn't handle myself if he tried anything. We talked after I fixed him up and...yeah." 

“You’re not right in the head, you know that?”

“Says the guy who married into it how many years ago?”

“That was different.” Cameron sniffed and lifted his chin. “I already knew who he was when I met him.” 

“Uh huh.” Kelly hummed. Cameron had always been honest about his past as a pickpocket. One of the best in Chicago, he’d always claimed. His last mark had been Julian for no other reason than Julian was the first person in years to catch him. He credited the older man with turning him around, but what Cameron had always failed to mention was that he’d actually traded one illicit life for another. 

"So are you going to see him again?"

"Next weekend." A happy flutter replaced the tightness in Kelly’s chest.

"Good.” Cameron gave a curt nod. “He’ll treat you much better than Owen probably ever did." Cameron finally took a sip of his drink and sat back, the tension in his shoulders easing. "So what’s with the cryptic meeting?"

Kelly rubbed the back of his neck. "Turns out Owen's more than he seemed. Nobody would give me any specifics, but I get the impression he's some kind of threat to, uh, you guys," he said, gesturing at Cameron and hoping his friend would catch his meaning. "When I got home earlier, I was going to send Nick a text until I realized Owen might’ve bugged my phone. I think he might have been using me to get closer. Or something. I--I don't know, I know it sounds ridiculous--"

"It's not." Cameron pulled his phone out and set it on the table in front of Kelly. "Let Nick know what's going on. He'll take care of it." 

Swiping a few more fries, Cameron waited patiently while Kelly tapped out a message to Nick. When Kelly handed the phone back, Cameron flashed him a reassuring smile and tucked the device away. "So what's this about you already having to meet Zane?"

“What?” Kelly blinked in surprise. “How’d you know about that?”

“He called Julian last night asking about you.” Cameron pushed the nearly empty basket of fries across the table. “So. How did it go?”

“I think the first time was okay--”

"Wait. You saw him twice already?”

Kelly nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Cameron chuckled, the sound putting Kelly at ease. Just like the old times when they could talk about anything and everything. Future discussions were going to be interesting, to say the least. "Was Ty with him?"

Kelly winced. "Yeah."

"What'd he do to you?"

"More like what did I do to him." Cameron lifted an eyebrow in silent question, and Kelly shrugged. "He'd been a total ass to us, so I punched him."

Cameron slapped a hand over his mouth and smothered a laugh. "How are you not dead already?"

Appetite returning, Kelly reached for a fry. "Hey, I apologized," he said, pointing the fry at Cameron before stuffing it in his mouth. A cheeky smirk tugged at his lips. "To Zane.” 

"Man, I hope you like Nick because Zane's totally going to try marrying you two off now."

Choking, Kelly reached for his glass and took a long swallow. "W-why?" He liked Nick--a lot--but they hadn't even known each other for a day. Marriage was so far off the table it may as well be in another zip code. On another planet.

"You stood up to Ty for yourself _and_ Nick. That just fast-tracked you to Zane's favorites list." Cam gave him a playful punch in the arm. "And if you hadn't noticed, Ty and Nick are like this," he said, holding up a hand and crossing his middle and index fingers. "That earned you their respect."

Heat flooded Kelly's cheeks. What had he done?

 

* * *

 

Kelly peeked through the curtains for the umpteenth time that hour fully expecting to see nothing. Instead, his breath hitched as he watched an unfamiliar black Challenger with tinted windows turn into his driveway. It looked sleek and dangerous; the engine’s distinct, menacing rumble like a throaty growl. The engine cut and a large man clad in worn jeans and a t-shirt stepped out of the car. A baseball cap and sunglasses masked his identity, but Kelly would recognize the tattoos poking out from under his sleeves anywhere. 

Nearly tripping over his own two feet as he rushed to the door, Kelly took a breath to compose himself before he opened the door and let his visitor in. He didn’t want to look like a lovesick puppy in front of Nick.

When the door clicked shut, an arm snaked around his waist, reeling Kelly in to the other man's chest. Green eyes peered down at him, and Kelly smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words died in his throat as Nick's mouth covered his in a blistering kiss. Kelly moved to throw his arms around Nick’s neck, but thought better of it when he remembered the wounds from the other night. "Nick," he breathed, fingers twisting in the thin fabric of the man's shirt.

"Shh." Nick silenced him with another, gentler, kiss. "Let's talk out back." Whispered, the words were almost inaudible in his deep tenor. 

Kelly reluctantly peeled himself away and took Nick's hand, leading him across the house and out to the fenced-in backyard. 

Once outside, Nick let go of his hand and wandered off, prowling the edge of the yard for several long minutes like a jungle cat surveying its territory. Satisfied, he returned to the shaded patio and nudged his hat up, the sunlight obscuring the sprinkle of freckles across his face. Nick offered him a smile. "Should be safe to talk here."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Kelly stared at the ground as he toed a pebble back into the gravel separating the house from the yard. "I'm really sorry about having you come all the way over here for this." 

"Don't worry about it--it's my day off. Would've come over even if it wasn't." 

"I know," Kelly said, leaning against the house, "but it's probably just me being paranoid." He'd spent most of his free time tearing the house apart looking for bugs himself, but without any idea what he was looking for, it was a fruitless endeavor that had only created more work. 

He felt Nick give his shoulder a squeeze. "Even if we don't find anything, it was good thinking. Did you notice which rooms he went into?"

Kelly shook his head. "Kitchen, living room, and bathroom for sure, but he could've gone anywhere when he, uh, slept over the one night." His face flushed, and it had nothing to do with the scorching midday sun. Wincing, he glanced up at Nick, whose only reaction was opening his mouth and immediately snapping it shut. 

"Slept over," Nick said flatly. "Like on the couch slept over or in your bed slept over?"

"What do you think?" Kelly answered, deadpan. The look of shock on Nick's face would have been priceless had it been directed at anyone else. Kelly wagged a finger at him. "Oh, oh, look who's being judgy, Mr. I-work-for-a-crime-lord."

Nick barked a laugh and wrapped him up in a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." 

"Uh huh, sure," Kelly teased. He slipped out of Nick's arms and plopped down in a lawn chair, propping his feet on the seat of another. "Don't worry, you'll be happy to know I didn't enjoy it at all. Dude sucks, and not in the good way." Nick's jaw dropped, and Kelly smothered a laugh. He was going to have fun with this one if that's all it took to get the tough looking man flustered. "So how do we do this then?"

Finally finding his voice, Nick answered, "Room by room. You said you'd already tried looking?"

"Yeah, but I had no clue what I was looking for. Would’ve looked it up on my laptop, but he could’ve done something to that, too." He felt stupid admitting it, but Nick only nodded in response.

"If a bug had been sitting out, you would've known it when you saw it, trust me.” Nick folded his arms across his chest. “But Johns is a professional. If he planted something, it won't be in the open," he mused. "Do you have any tools?"

"In the garage. Why?"

"Let's just say I'd bet money your wiring is no longer up to code."

They collected the tools from the garage, and Kelly proceeded to trail after Nick like a lost puppy, watching in silence as the man methodically combed each room of the house. Nick sifted through stacks of clutter, poked around knick knacks and books, and ran his hands over high surfaces and between cushions, all the while taking the utmost care with everything he laid hands on. Kelly then helped him open every electrical outlet in the place, a handful of lamps, and the alarm clock beside the bed. And just to be on the safe side, Nick checked the garage while Kelly put the tools away. 

Several hours and a six pack of Corona later, they stood at the kitchen table, staring at the devices they'd found: a listening device from the bedroom, another from the living room, and a tracking device planted on the Jeep. After checking both his laptop and cellphone, the phone was added to the group.

Kelly's stomach turned as he picked up one of the devices and rolled it over in his hand. Never in his life had he felt so utterly violated. He had trusted Owen. He'd given himself to that bastard and all he'd gotten in return was bad sex, humiliation, and a complete invasion of his privacy. He hated himself for never seeing through the ruse. 

And Nick. Was he just a slicker version of Owen? A silver-tongued devil who would ply him with everything he'd ever wanted and leave him with nothing? 

Tears pricked his eyes as Kelly snatched up the phone from the table and whipped it at the wall. Nick ducked out of the way as the phone sailed past his head. The phone busted apart on impact, its pieces clattering to the floor as Kelly spun around and stormed out of the house.

Kelly leaned against the side of the house with a shaky breath, the weight of the past few days forcing him to the ground. Hot tears streaked down his face. He'd been an idiot--probably still was. He put far too much trust in people far too soon and always wound up disappointed at best. All he wanted was to be loved; why was that so goddamn hard for him? 

Hugging his knees to his chest, Kelly watched through blurry eyes as the lightning bugs winked on and off in preparation for the coming darkness. Hypnotized by their lazy dance, he soon lost track of how much time he'd spent feeling sorry for himself. 

As if on cue, the back door slid open and Nick poked his head out. "Kelly?"

Kelly swiped the tears away with his arm. "Right here," he answered, the waver in his voice making him sound pathetic even to his own ears. 

Nick said nothing in reply, instead stepping out and taking a seat next to Kelly, bumping their shoulders together. "I destroyed the rest of them," he murmured. They sat in companionable silence for awhile longer, letting the crickets speak for them as the sun finally sank below the horizon. "You okay?" 

"Ask me in the morning if I haven't already been murdered in my sleep." He'd meant it as a joke--mostly--but Nick didn't laugh. "How do you deal with this?" Kelly asked quietly. 

Twisting the ring on his finger, Nick stared off at something in the distance, lost in thought. "Honestly? I try not to think about it. You do and you'll just make yourself crazy. You always take precautions--always watch your back--but always remember that if someone wants you badly enough, they'll find a way through all of that. You weigh the risks and figure out what you can live with."

"But I don't even feel safe in my own home now. The bugs are gone, but he knows where I live. God, he's probably sitting out there somewhere watching right now." 

"He probably is."

"What?" Kelly asked in horror. So much for ever sleeping again.

Kelly scrambled to his feet, but Nick grabbed his arm and gently tugged him back down. "This is exactly what I'm talking about.,” Nick said, rubbing Kelly’s arm before pulling his hand away. “Just take it easy and think this through. How long have I been here?"

"I dunno, four or five hours?"

"Okay, now let's add in that I did notice a car sitting over on the other street, perfectly positioned for watching your house when I pulled in."

Kelly tensed but willed himself to stay calm and do as Nick asked. "You don't know it's him."

"Exactly. See, you're good at this." Nick nudged his shoulder, and Kelly bit back a grin. "But I did see him sitting in the car."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Babe, focus. He was out there before I got here and likely stayed for awhile, if he's not still there. But nothing's happened. What does that tell you?" 

"That he's waiting to kill me in my sleep?"

"Kelly."

Snickering, Kelly rested his head against the house and sifted through all the clues in his mind. Considering the neighborhood was quiet at any time of day, and that Owen knew he lived alone and kept mostly to himself, it'd be easy to wind up one of those news stories where nobody finds the body until a neighbor notices a weird smell near the house. Getting killed while alone wasn't out of the question, but it was unlikely. "If he wanted us dead, he would've already tried?" 

"There you go."

"So what do we do now?"

Nick pushed to his feet, brushed himself off, and offered Kelly a hand. "Let's grab dinner and then I should probably get going."

"You're not staying?"

Nick rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I wasn't sure if you'd want me to, especially after...everything."

Looking down at their joined hands, Kelly frowned. An hour ago he might have agreed, but now he wasn't so sure. Owen had always struck him as a bit off, although he'd never been able to put his finger on how or why and chalked it up to needing to get to know the man better. Still, he was nothing like Nick. Owen only wanted to use him--hurt him; Nick wanted to keep him safe, even if that meant keeping him at arms length. All the clues had been laid out for him from the beginning, but he'd never stopped to question them. 

"Would you? Please? And not because I'm scared--okay maybe a little--but really I..." The words caught in his throat and Kelly swallowed hard. "I--I missed you."

A slow smile spread across Nick's face as he gave Kelly's hand a squeeze. "I missed you, too." 

"How about we stay here and order a pizza instead? You still eat pizza, right?"

Nick's eyebrow quirked in confusion. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Averting his gaze, Kelly shrugged and plucked at Nick's shirt. "It's just...pizza, not some fancy shit like lobster or caviar."

"I'll take pizza and beer over that stuff any day. Besides," he said with a smirk, shifting to an accent as he spoke, "I would shoot myself before eating any more lobster."

Kelly's eyes widened and he clapped his hands over his mouth to smother a laugh, only to wind up snorting instead. "Oh God," he said, his shoulders shaking with laughter, "where did you get that?" 

Crossing his arms, Nick gave him a good-natured shrug. "I'm from Boston, it happens."

Another snort. "Wow, that really shouldn't turn me on as much as it does." Kelly joked, but the surprise accent was yet another reminder of how much he still didn't know about this man. 

But he was eager to find out. 

Nick shot Kelly a pointed look. "Keep it up and you'll never hear it again." He took a step toward Kelly, a mischievous glint sparking in his bright eyes as he crowded Kelly backward. He dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Kelly. 

Fumbling the phone, Kelly managed to get the device open, but not before he felt ridges of siding pressing against his back. 

Nick leaned over him, hands pressed against the house on either side of Kelly's head. Kelly met his gaze, and Nick smirked at him. "Go ahead and order."

"You wouldn't be trying to distract me, would you?"

Nick leaned in and nipped at his neck. "Never." 

Kelly's toes curled as Nick alternated tongue and teeth, sucking at the tender flesh until a soft gasp escaped Kelly's throat. Dessert first definitely seemed like a much better option. Feeling the rough scrape of stubble against his skin, Kelly shivered and dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

As he squirmed away from the ticklish sensation, Nick tugged him closer, away from the house and into his arms. "What's the matter?" Nick teased, leaning away and attacking the other side of Kelly's neck. "Why aren't you calling?"

After several more minutes of goofing around together, Kelly finally caught Nick's face in his hands and searched his eyes. Beneath the ivy-colored surface lurked something wild, something primal; masked by a genteel restraint that tangled him up inside and left him begging for more. Maybe it would turn out he was wrong as always, but everything about this man felt so incredibly...right.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick had never cared much for the nickname 'Lucky'. Ty just started using it one day and it had unfortunately stuck. Although he supposed it was fairly apt when he considered how his life had turned out. 

Turning away from the television, a soft smile played on his lips as he looked down. Kelly's legs rested in Nick's lap, his head propped up on the armrest on the opposite end of the couch with a pillow. He'd been like that for the past hour, engrossed with the movie they were watching. Having seen it dozens of times already, Nick’s attention was on his boyfriend rather than the screen. 

Kelly was so much more than he could have hoped for. And more than he deserved. He was outspoken and gave as good as he got, with a heart three times too large for even for that broad chest of his. He was laughter and light and warmth--comfort in a world of perpetual darkness. He'd seen past the facade and yet he still wanted more. 

If this wasn't _lucky_ , Nick didn't know what was.

As the credits rolled, the room filled with the haunting notes of a piano blending into a heavy guitar riff. Nick listened for a few moments and then patted Kelly's shin. "What did you think?"

"Why'd he have to die?" 

Nick huffed a laugh. "Who says he did? No one is dead until you see the body."

"Is that in the new cartel member handbook I haven’t gotten yet?" 

"You've got to learn somehow."

Kelly reached for him and made a grabbing motion with his hand. Understanding the silent request, Nick shifted under Kelly's legs and carefully unfurled himself alongside the other man. Kelly draped an arm over his shoulders, and Nick nuzzled against his shoulder. Life should always be this good.

"And how did you learn?"

"Life," Nick murmured, eyes closed as he focused on the gentle rise and fall of Kelly's chest underneath him. "Been doing this shit since I was old enough to understand what it was." 

"Jesus. How old were you?"

"Ten? Twelve? I don't really remember." 

Kelly's fingers carded through his hair. "That's no life for a kid."

"It is when your dad's already involved with it. Was optional for my sisters, but not me. Boys were expected to follow in their father's footsteps." 

"What if you didn't?" 

"You got smacked around." Nick hummed and rubbed his hand over Kelly's chest. "I only did it so I wouldn't get beat as much."

"Did it work?"

"Nope." Kelly's arms tightened around him, and Nick tipped his head back to press a kiss to Kelly's chin. Joining hadn’t lessened the beatings but rather provided new reasons for why they happened. Either way it always came down to the same thing--he was never good enough no matter how hard he tried. The scars were proof enough of that.

“What would you have done if you’d had a choice?”

“Anything that would’ve gotten me away from there. College maybe, or the military. I’d thought about the Marines but there was no way in hell I would’ve passed a background check.”

“I bet you would’ve made a great Marine,” Kelly said softly. He fell silent, but out of contemplation rather than awkwardness. "So is that why you came down here?"

Nick hummed. Kelly already knew some of his background, but Nick had intentionally avoided specifics, preferring not to show all his cards at once and risk overwhelming Kelly.

"Then how did you end up working for Zane? You said it was through Ty, but that was it. How did you even meet him?" 

"I, uh..." He didn't want to discuss that. Ever. Would Kelly shove him away, the revulsion he'd feared that first night finally rearing its head? He supposed little could shock the man at this point, but there was no telling exactly where Kelly drew the line. Nick licked his lips and hugged Kelly closer. "I met him in prison." 

Muscles tensed slightly under him but Kelly's arms didn’t budge. "Why were you there?" There was no judgement in his voice, only curiosity. 

"Let's just say my dad didn't appreciate me taking off, so he came after me. It--it was self-defense," Nick said, leaving the more sordid details unspoken. Kelly could infer the rest. "Ty came in after me; took a lot of shit from the inmates, so I looked out for him. We just kind of hit it off even though he could be a total ass sometimes. Wouldn’t shut up about how his big-shot fiancé would get him out, and how he'd put in a good word for me if I worked for them when I got out."

"Did _that_ work?"

"Yeah. Garrett's extremely well-connected. And if he doesn't have the right connections, he knows someone who does. Got out a few months after Ty and have been with them ever since." More silence. "Does that...bother you?"

"No," Kelly answered, voice firm. "You did what you had to. Nobody should have to go through that." He rolled them over and plopped down on Nick's hips. Tipping his head to the side, Kelly reached out and touched the small wedge-shaped scar under Nick’s eye. Nick's skin tingled under the gentle touch. "Is this from him?"

"Yeah." Nick turned his head and pressed his lips against Kelly's palm. "How are you okay with all this? Most people just want the wealth without the details." 

"But I don't want wealth. I just want you."

"You can still have me without the details."

"I know, but for whatever crazy reason, I trust you. Always have. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me with the truth. All of it. I'm not going to run if I find out all your dirty little secrets, and if you think I will, then you haven't learned anything at all about me." Kelly got up and moved to the opposite end of the couch. "You think I don't notice how your eyes go dull whenever you tell me just a little bit more? Like you're so ashamed to admit it. Like you're..." Kelly clasped his hands and stared down at his lap, his voice lowered as he spoke. "Like you're not good enough for me."

The admission knocked the wind from his lungs. Nick pushed himself up and sat next to Kelly. "Because I'm not," he said quietly, voice straining on the words. “I'm not good enough for anyone.” People like him had no business with normal people. Good people.

"That's not for you to decide." Kelly picked at a cuticle. "I can only imagine the rest of the shit you've done, but after what I've seen? I've seen evil, Nick, and you're not it at all. None of you are." Still averting his gaze, Kelly reached over and took Nick's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. "I know you mean well, but keeping this stuff from me is like only having half of you. I...I can't be in love with only half of someone." 

Elation and sickness washed over Nick, culminating in a dizzying sensation like nothing he'd ever felt before. Was this what love felt like? Neither of them had spoken the word in their few months together, though not for lack of desire on his part. He still couldn't think of a better word for someone like Kelly, who'd stayed despite that first night--despite everything--and was somehow still here. For him. 

Nick gave Kelly's hand a squeeze. "You love me?" he asked carefully. 

"It's probably way too soon but, um..." Kelly trailed off and nodded.

Maybe it was, but Nick had never been one to abide by arbitrary timelines and rules. "Love you , too," Nick murmured. He leaned in and pressed his nose against Kelly's cheek.

Kelly smiled and turned his head, brushing their lips together. Their lips never parted as Kelly climbed into Nick's lap and hooked an arm around his neck, each kiss fueling a fire that threatened to consume him. 

_Kelly loved him._ Somewhere along the way he'd given up hope that anyone would direct that simple word at him and mean it. If his own family wouldn't, who would? 

A nip jolted Nick from his thoughts. He slid his hands under Kelly's shirt, the soft t-shirt lifting as his hands roamed higher. Kelly lifted his arms and broke off the kiss only long enough to tug his shirt off and toss it on the floor before sealing their lips once more. 

Nick slipped his hands under Kelly's thighs, lifted him up, and laid him out on the couch. Kelly grinned, and the same dizzying feeling returned as Nick stared down into those changeable eyes. He felt unworthy despite Kelly's assurances otherwise, but he would try his damnedest to change his perception if it meant Kelly would always look at him like this. 

The sound of Nick's phone vibrating against the glass tabletop ruined the moment. Groaning, Nick reached for the phone. He really needed to have a talk with Ty and Zane about their timing. He thumbed the device open and frowned at the message on the screen. 

Kelly sat up and peered over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Time for you to see the real me."

 

* * *

 

Kelly gave his reflection in the mirror a final once over and nodded in satisfaction. Tonight should have been a quiet night in where they were both free from work duties, but the criminal world kept no schedule. 

Buttoning his vest as he walked, Kelly stepped from the master bathroom and into the bedroom. Suits had never been his thing. He knew he cleaned up well, but all those stiff collars, ties, and constricting seams went against his self-imposed rule of carefree living. He owned a single suit and was lucky he only dragged the thing out once in a blue moon. Now that he was with Nick, he'd worn suits more times in one month than he had his entire adult life. 

When Nick saw that off-the-rack suit, he'd immediately deemed it an ill-fitting number that was unacceptable. He'd then whisked Kelly off to his tailor and outfitted him with a wardrobe more befitting his new status as Nick’s boyfriend. Had he known the difference a tailored three piece suit would make, he might have been more inclined to dress up. Identifying an Oxford shoe from a Blucher still made him break into a sweat, but that’s what his more knowledgeable boyfriend was for. 

Tonight, Nick had laid out a pair of steel gray pants, the matching vest, and a solid blue shirt for him. No tie, thank God, although he wondered what the occasion was that he got to go casual. He watched Nick appear from the closet, fastening a gold chain around his neck, and quirked an eyebrow. "What's with the drug lord get-up?" Kelly gestured at Nick and chuckled. 

"Ty found someone prowling around the club. Guy won't talk, so I need to, uh, motivate him." Nick glanced up at him, the predatory gleam in his eyes sending an odd thrill of excitement through Kelly. Anyone with a brain in their skull would run from that look. Instead, he wondered if they could spare a few minutes before leaving.

When they arrived at the club an hour later, Kelly had no idea what to expect. Ty led them into one of the private rooms tucked in the back, where a man sat tied to a chair, blood trickling from his nose and split lip. The rolled cuffs of his shirt revealed arms covered in tattoos. In front of the man, Zane paced like a hungry tiger on a short leash.

The stranger shied away as Ty walked past and sneered at him. "We've got an audience this time," Ty said with a hint of amusement in his voice. He nodded toward them and huffed a laugh.

Zane turned and looked between Kelly and Nick, lifting an eyebrow in question.

Nick shrugged. "He wants the truth about everything. What else is there?" 

Turning back to Kelly, Zane gave an appreciative nod. He moved to a nearby table where a bottle of amber liquid and a pair of glasses sat. Zane paid their tattooed guest no mind as he poured a bit of the alcohol into a glass and turned, holding the drink out. Kelly took the proffered glass and let Zane steer him aside. 

"So what do you want to know?" Nick asked.

"Anything," Zane answered, leaning on the counter next to Kelly. "All we could get out of him is that he's responsible for the bomb."

There shift in the atmosphere of the room was almost palpable as Nick's eyes hardened. "Really," he said, drawing out the single word. A muscle in his jaw jumped. 

Kelly drew an uneasy breath and lifted the glass to his lips, the ice cubes clinking together as his hand shook. Nick hadn't even done anything and already his nerves were on edge. As he watched the three men assess their guest, he wondered if this was the kind of thing Nick did whenever he excused himself. 

Nick pulled a chair over, spun it around, and sat down in front of the man. Sleeves flinched away, and Nick huffed a laugh as he rested his arms on the back of the chair. "I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk." Nick's honeyed tone sent a shiver up Kelly’s spine. "All you need to do is give me some answers and you're free to go."

The man's lip curled in disgust. "I ain't tellin' you shit, cabrón." 

Nick clucked his tongue in disapproval but otherwise ignored the affront. The man could bait him all he wanted, but Nick had the patience of a saint. To a certain extent anyway. Cocky, belligerent thugs like this guy seemed to wind him up faster than usual. "Would you rather talk to my friend again?" Nick asked. Ty moved behind him, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at the thug.

"Like I said, do whatever the fuck you want, but I ain't talkin'."

Standing, Nick moved the chair out of the way and held a hand out to Zane. Neither spoke as Zane pulled a blade from his sleeve and set it in Nick's palm. Nick considered the blade for a moment and stood in front of the thug. "Unfortunately, you don’t have a choice," Nick said. "So here's how this works." He nodded at Ty, who grabbed a bar towel from the counter and moved behind Sleeves while Nick spoke. "You talk and I don't cut your goddamn heart out!" 

Something deep within Kelly's mind woke at the sound of Nick yelling. His heart beat a little faster, his breathing shallower, and not at all because he worried about the thug's well-being. In fact, he found it unsettling how little he cared for the man in the chair. The man who'd almost killed them all those nights ago. His job was to fix people, not want them torn apart. But broken and dysfunctional though it may be, this was the family he'd chosen. And this man was a threat. 

By the time he spoke, Nick's voice had mellowed again. "Let's start with something easy," he said. "Who hired you?"

"I already told them I don't know!"

Nick pressed the blade of the knife against the man's cheek. "Then tell me what you do know." When there was no answer, Nick's jaw clenched and he slashed the thug's cheek open. 

Sleeves yelped in surprise. "I-I've never seen this guy before, okay? He told me where to go and what car to plant it on--that's it. Easy money." 

"What did he look like?" 

The man hesitated a moment too long and received another gash, this one on a bared arm. "What the fuck, loco?" he howled.

Nick brandished the weapon, and Sleeves looked to Kelly for help. Ty roughly grabbed the man by his hair and turned his attention back to Nick.

Kelly shifted, uneasy as Nick pointed the knife at him but avoided eye contact. "You don't look at him," Nick growled, voice pitched low in warning, "you don't talk to him, you don't fucking _think_ about him. Do you understand?" Sleeves managed a nod. Stressing each word, Nick asked again, "What did he look like?"

"Short. B-blond, I think." Sleeves' face scrunched in thought and he winced. "Bit of an accent."

Ty met Nick's eyes for a second before yanking the guy's head back. "Did he give you a name?" Ty growled. Nick dragged the tip of the knife down the guy's bared throat. 

Sleeves shuddered, his chest heaving as he fought against his growing panic. "N-no."

Ty released Sleeves' head and stepped back. 

Nick turned away, hands clasped behind his back, the knife tapping out the rhythm of his thoughts. "So why are you here again?" The knife stilled and he turned to face Sleeves.

"He had another job."

"Which was...?"

"Kidnap him." Sleeves jerked his head in Kelly's direction, and Kelly's stomach clenched. What did someone want with him? What would they have done to him?

When Nick finally turned to Kelly, it was like seeing a different person. His Nick was still there, somewhere, but so too was the man he'd been warned about. The man who would do _anything_ to protect what was his. The man who shook him to the core, not because of who he was or what he was capable of, but because Kelly recognized a shadow of his own past in those turbulent eyes. 

Zane cleared his throat, and Nick tore his gaze away. The knife danced in his hand. He had only been playing before, a cat batting around a mouse, but he'd tired of that game. "Why?" Nick demanded.

"He didn't say. You think I'd care enough to ask?"

Nick flipped the knife in his hand and slashed at Sleeves' chest, leaving a long line of crimson in its wake. Sleeves hissed and spouted what Kelly imagined was an impressive list of Spanish obscenities. 

Glancing at Zane, Nick asked, "Is that enough?" 

Kelly had noticed Zane watching the entire scene with a cool detachment--probably did this all the time--but now he straightened with interest. Zane nodded and motioned for them to continue. 

Twisting the towel in his hand, Ty fastened it around Sleeves' head, gagging him. The thug's eyes widened and he tugged against his restraints as Nick loomed over him. 

"Let me give you a little piece of advice, _cabrón_ ," Nick said, leaning in as he flashed Sleeves a disarming grin, "if you _ever_ go near him or this club again, you won't walk out of here." He gripped the knife and jammed it into Sleeves' thigh, a devilish grin curling his lips while the thug's muffled screams filled the room.

Kelly jumped slightly and set his glass aside, dazed as he watched the gruesome scene play out. Instinct urged him to intervene, but logic disagreed. This man had been paid to hurt them--hurt him. The thug should be thankful his life had been spared when he probably didn’t deserve it. 

Nick pulled the knife out in one swift movement, striding toward them. He flashed Zane a cocky smirk and tossed the knife on the counter. "Sorry about the mess." He turned to Kelly and leaned in, "Come on, sweetheart," he whispered, "let's get out of here."

Kelly nodded dumbly and followed Nick out of the room without so much as a second glance.

 

* * *

 

In the car, the two of them sat in silence for what felt like hours, neither sure what to say and neither willing to try. Everything that surfaced in Nick's mind died on his lips when he remembered the dazed look on Kelly's face, as if lost in a dream. Or a nightmare.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Nick asked quietly. _Do you want anything to do with me?_

"No, I... Can we go to the beach for awhile?" Kelly huffed a sigh and stared out the windshield. "I just need some fresh air," he murmured.

"Of course." He reached over and gave Kelly's thigh a squeeze like he always did, but yanked it away when he felt Kelly flinch under his touch. 

There were no more words between them as Nick turned the car on and drove toward home, away from the chaos of South Beach. A short distance from his building he pulled into a parking lot abutting the beach. A handful of cars sprinkled the lot, their owners somewhere along the beach. A full moon beamed overhead, the gentle waves below gilded in its silvery light. 

Nick left his jacket in the car and watched as Kelly shed his vest before closing the door. Eyes on everything but him, Kelly walked away, tugging his shirt out of his waistband as he crossed the lot to a bench. He toed his shoes and socks off and rolled up his pant legs. 

Nick's heart withered as Kelly stood, shoes in hand, and wandered down to meet the water without him. _He just needs time to think,_ Nick reminded himself. He went through the motions of removing his own shoes and socks, and buried his toes in the sand. Should he stay? Should he follow? 

In the distance, Kelly stuffed his hands in his pockets as he watched the water lap against the shore. 

Nick closed his eyes, but the image of Kelly haloed in moonlight was already seared in his mind. Kelly was too good--too everything--for him. What did Kelly see in him? Did he regret his earlier words?

A warm hand touched his cheek and Nick opened his eyes to see Kelly staring back at him. Something unidentifiable lingered in his slate blue eyes as he leaned in and slid their lips together in a tentative kiss. "Walk with me," Kelly murmured, his lips moving against Nick's. 

Taking Nick's hand, Kelly guided him down to the water. The cool water lapped at his ankles, tugging his worries out to sea. Wet sand squished between his toes. He'd stopped here many nights, alone, listening to the distant crash of waves as he sorted through his thoughts. He felt like a fish out of water, drawn to the ocean with an almost primordial need to return, and he wondered if Kelly felt a similar pull. 

"Do you know what bothers me the most about all this?" Kelly finally asked, not bothering to wait for an answer before he continued. "That I never felt sorry enough for that guy to even try stopping you. I could've tried, could've walked out, but I didn't. I'm supposed to heal people, not let them get hurt." He hung his head and tightened his grip on Nick's hand. "What does that say about me?"

"That I've dragged you down?"

"You didn't, and that's my problem. I can't condemn you or your world because I don't think I'm any better. I want...us, but I know I shouldn't."

"This is why I keep trying to give you outs, Kels."

"I don't want an out, I want to stay." Kelly stopped, and Nick pulled him into a hug. "Nothing else feels right." His fingers twisted in Nick's shirt. "Nothing else makes me this happy."

Nick buried his nose in Kelly's hair. He knew the feeling. Before Kelly he'd had everything he wanted, but no one to share it with. With JD's help, he'd gotten the _Sidewinder_ to a point where his presence was no longer required every open hour, though he still spent more time there than he cared to admit. Now, he had a wealth of free time and he couldn't think of anyone who he’d rather spend it with. 

"So threats on your life make you happy?" Nick teased.

Kelly snorted, the sound muffled by Nick’s shirt. "Not quite, but I guess it keeps things interesting."

"How about we go back to my place and I'll show you all kinds of interesting things."

Kelly tipped his head back and narrowed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. "In bed?" 

"In bed, in the shower, in the kitchen--"

Blue-green eyes lit with mischief. “We haven't done it in the kitchen yet." Kelly wriggled out of Nick’s arms and tugged on his hand. 

Nick barked a laugh and let Kelly pull him away. If Kelly could still laugh, things would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

_Six months later..._

Kelly smoothed the wrinkles from his vest as he stepped through the back door of the club and strolled down the narrow hallway leading to the front. As he entered the main room, he paused and glanced up at the private lounge. Tonight, it was in use by people he didn't recognize, meaning he would have to hunt Nick down on his own. Lovely...

He didn't give two fucks about his height except in these circumstances. Tonight, the club was packed for the New Years Eve festivities, bodies filling every available inch of floor space and then some. The crowd swallowed him up, making navigation more difficult than usual. He bobbed and weaved like Nick had taught him, slicing a path through the sea of bodies to the booths along the side wall where he knew the assistant manager, JD, liked to hang out. 

It took only a minute to spot JD in his usual post at the end of the row of furniture. Hands stuffed in his pockets, JD kept watch over the crowd with a cool detachment, the hint of a smile playing on his lips only for show. He took his job seriously, and nights like these required more vigilance than usual. 

Kelly waved, and JD flashed him a real smile. They clasped hands and JD pulled him in for a loose hug. "Where have you been? Nick's been bitchy all night having to deal with these people alone."

Kelly barked a laugh. For the last couple months of their relationship, Nick refused to make his rounds of the club without Kelly at his side, claiming Kelly's charm took some of the pressure off of him. Which was true, but mostly Nick loved showing him off. "Where is he anyway?"

JD scanned the crowd for a moment and pointed toward some tables near the front. "He was over there last I saw, putting on an act for some obnoxious bachelorette party.” JD gave him a wink. “Have fun with that."

Groaning, Kelly hurried off in the direction JD had indicated. With their peals of laughter carrying over the music, the group wasn't hard to find. Nick had somehow managed to get himself trapped between a wall and the women. His eyes darted back and forth in search of escape. Amused, Kelly watched Nick suffer for a few moments until he noticed the man was chewing at his lip. Nick only did that when he was nervous or indecisive, and if he didn't get out of there soon, Kelly knew he would snap.

Kelly swooped in and wrapped an arm around Nick's waist. "Sorry, ladies, but I need to steal him for awhile." He offered up the most charming smile he could muster and tugged Nick away amid a chorus of disappointed noises. Steering them into a shadowed corner cloaked by drapes, Kelly pulled Nick in and wound his arms around the man's neck. "Hey, papi," he grinned. 

Nick frowned in disapproval. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"That it's your favorite and you love it and I should always use it because it sounds cute when I do?" Kelly asked innocently. 

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "You never heard a word I said, did you?"

"Do you honestly think I listen when you're groping me?" 

Before Nick could answer, Kelly rolled up on his toes and pressed their lips together. He felt Nick's arms snake around him, snugging their bodies together, his warmth and the scent of his cologne wrapping around Kelly like a blanket.

"Sorry I'm late," Kelly murmured. "Took forever getting out of work and by the time I went home and got dressed, traffic turned into a nightmare." 

"It's okay, you're here now." Nick leaned back and gave Kelly a once-over. "And you look amazing."

A smile tugged at Kelly's lips as he averted his gaze from those hungry eyes, running his hand down his lover's tie. Nick had gone all out for tonight's festivities with his trademark black suit, charcoal shirt, and an emerald green tie that made his eyes sparkle. Kelly's fingers tingled with the sudden urge to tear that suit off, tug at those neat curls, and absolutely wreck every perfect inch. 

As if reading his mind, Nick spun him around to face the crowd and pressed against his back. Kelly leaned against him, a contented smile curving his lips as Nick's hands found his and wrapped their arms up together. "Don't even think about it," Nick murmured, breath hot against Kelly's ear. 

Kelly started to reply but instead bit back a moan when he felt lips against his neck, skimming the shell of his ear. "Zane called earlier," Nick said, flicking an earring with his tongue. "He said it's time."

The wet heat against the tip of his earlobe sent electricity sparking through his body. Kelly turned his head slightly. "You sound disappointed." 

"Because I'm not looking forward to him hurting you." Teeth grazed his neck. "And I don't give a fuck what he thinks," Nick growled. "You're mine." 

Teeth bit into his neck, and Kelly gasped, waves of heat rolling over him as he felt Nick suck at the bite, and then tongued it in silent apology. He tipped his head back as Nick moved against him, letting himself whimper and moan with each bite, the sounds lost in the revelry surrounding them. His heart thumped in time with the bass line, but his body was tuned in to Nick.

They stayed that way for several long minutes, swaying to a rhythm only they felt. Kelly's eyes fluttered shut. This was hardly an environment he would consider relaxing, but wrapped up in Nick's arms like this, the warmth of his lover against his back, Kelly felt completely calm. And safe. 

Nick pulled an arm away and shifted. "Be right back."

Kelly turned and glanced up at him. "What's going on?"

"Boss beckons. Probably showing off for that new deal he's been trying to make. You know how he is." Nick rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. 

Kelly nodded. As he'd been told, Zane had a lot of pride for the _Sidewinder_. She hadn't been much back in the day when he'd arrived in Miami, but it was where he'd gotten his start. Falling into further disrepair, she eventually closed. He'd bought the club, saving it from demolition, and turned it into one of the jewels in the crown of South Beach clubs. Showing off the club meant showing off the man who'd been entrusted with her care. 

Smiling, Kelly reached up and straightened Nick's tie. He smoothed the dark shirt and gave Nick's stomach an affectionate pat. "Go earn me something shiny," he teased. Nick brushed their lips together, and Kelly shooed him away. It was a night of celebration for many but others were still on the clock. 

Kelly stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched Nick walk away. Once he'd disappeared into the crowd, Kelly turned away and cast an idle glance around the cavernous room. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen the club so busy. Halloween was supposedly legendary, but he'd been on call that night and had missed all the fun. He'd at least gotten a preview of Nick's costume, and what a treat _that_ had been.

Alone and at a loss for ways to entertain himself, a sudden echo of that first night here pinged in his brain. He'd stood there, humiliated, waiting for Owen for what had felt like hours at the time, almost leaving when the bastard never returned. What a mistake that would've been. The atmosphere had felt so foreign then, but now he hardly noticed. He'd learned the culture--the language, the customs, the dress code--and now he blended seamlessly in with the rest of the locals. This was his world now. 

"Told you I'd be back." 

Turning toward the voice, Kelly froze. "What are you doing here?" he growled as he took a step back. 

A devilish grin curled Owen's lips. "Just enjoying the night like everyone else," he said, gesturing at the wall of bodies beside him. "A better question would be why you're slumming with Garrett's employees." His lip curled in disgust at the name. 

"What, you didn't figure that out from all the spying you did on me?" Kelly shot back.

"That was for your own protection. Wouldn't want something to happen you." 

"My _protection_?" Kelly asked in disbelief, raising his voice enough to be heard over the noise. Heads turned their way. "Fuck off, Johns, you think I don't know you were using me all along?"

Owen advanced, and Kelly took another step back, bumping into someone who hadn’t been there a moment ago. He sidestepped but Owen snatched his wrist and yanked him to his broad chest, wrapping his free arm around Kelly's waist and guiding them into the crowd. Kelly's heart slammed against his ribs. No one would be able to see him like this. He shoved at Owen, although he doubted he could get anywhere with all these bodies fencing him in. 

The hand on his back moved, and he felt something jab into his stomach. Kelly swallowed hard. He didn't need to look down to know a gun barrel was pointed at him. Owen leaned in, and Kelly shuddered as the man's lips ghosted across his ear. "Garrett's reign is over," he said. "Get out now or you’ll die with the rest of them. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me." 

Dazed by Owen's words, Kelly was unable to react as the man stole a kiss and released him. By the time he could make himself move, Owen was gone. He stumbled to the edge of the crowd and glanced around, looking for someone--anyone--he knew. JD was nowhere to be seen but it was hard to miss the head of security's imposing frame. 

John English's brows furrowed as Kelly approached him. He'd traded his usual skin tight tee for a dress shirt that strained under all those thick ropes of muscle. He could probably rip someone's heart out with his bare hands if necessary, but off duty he was actually one of the most gentle people Kelly knew. "What's wrong?" John asked, placing a beefy hand on Kelly's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Owen's here," Kelly blurted out. He shook the fog from his head. "Was. I--I don't know. He was gone before I could do anything." 

John's frown deepened into a scowl. He touched his earpiece and said something Kelly couldn't hear, his eyes sweeping across the room like a hawk searching for prey. He turned back to Kelly. "Nobody's seen him yet, but Park's on the back door and I'll keep watching up here." 

Kelly thanked him and walked away, in search of Nick. _Yet._ They could watch until the doors closed for the night, but he knew they'd never see a thing. However he'd managed it, Owen was long gone. 

So much for a happy New Year...

 

* * *

 

Kelly closed his eyes and drew another slow breath, his focus narrowed to each breath in an attempt to ease his nerves. Zane had blindfolded him as soon as he got in the car. He had started out memorizing the turns they made but got distracted once they hit open highway for what seemed like ages. Neither Preston nor Zane said a word, and Kelly's mind drifted toward anxiety. 

_In. Out. In. Out._

What bothered him most about this was putting his fate in Zane's hands. There was no good reason why he wouldn't pass this final test, but there was always a sliver of doubt in his mind. Some minute detail that had been overlooked, something even he wasn’t aware of, some quirk Zane disliked--anything. One thing is all it would take for them to leave him alone to die. And wouldn’t that be just the perfect thing to cap off the week.

He'd received the text earlier in the night, before his shift had ended. Of all weeks Zane could pick, it had to be the one he'd worked the longest hours. Half dead to the world to begin with and desperately wanting sleep, he'd rushed home and changed, finishing only moments before an ominous knock on the door echoed through his quiet house. He'd been whisked away so quickly that there was no time to message Nick.

He trusted these men, but he wished Nick had been allowed to come with. Even if they were allowed no words or touch, his lover's presence alone would be enough for him. But this was how initiation worked, and he was being given no slack regardless of his relationship to any of them. He had to do this on his own. 

A few more turns and Kelly felt the car finally roll to a stop. He heard two doors open and close as Zane and Preston got out, and after a few moments, his door opened as well. Someone reached in and took his arm, helping him out. Salty air met his nose, the sounds of wind and waves and sea birds the only things he could hear. In the distance, he swore he heard traffic, but maybe it was just the wind. 

Kelly stepped forward, but the hand on his arm held him back. His stomach tumbled as he felt hands grab his wrists and pull them behind his back, securing them with handcuffs before he was led away. Giving the cuffs a tug, Kelly tamped down the panic welling in his chest. This is all just part of the test, he reminded himself. _You’ll be okay._ He idly wondered if this is what it had been like for Nick.

A door creaked open, and Kelly cringed as the hinges squealed in protest. Moments later the scent of mildew and rotted wood assaulted his senses. Where the hell were they? As he was lead further into what he guessed was an abandoned building of some sort, an odd wisp of something like spiced musk registered in his mind for a split second. 

The arm released him. "Wait here," Preston said. The door slammed shut, plunging the room into complete blackness. 

_In. Out. In. Out._

Several long moments later the door opened and closed again. A light switched on, and Kelly heard footsteps coming toward him. He sucked in a breath as he felt hands remove the blindfold. Blinking, Kelly saw Zane standing before him, dark eyes boring into him like a shark with the scent of blood in its nose. Zane's lips twitched imperceptibly, but otherwise remained in a tight line. "Kneel."

The harsh tone of his voice sent a chill rolling up Kelly's spine as he obeyed the simple command. He had seen Zane's darker side multiple times, but never alone; never on the receiving end of it. As he stared into those cold, dead eyes, he imagined this was the last thing many people saw before their ruthless leader dispatched them.

Zane pulled a knife from the sleeve of his jacket. Tremors wracked Kelly's body as he watched, eyes fixated on the knife as Zane considered it for a moment and then waved it in front of him. The blade was narrow and razor sharp, eager for the blood that would soon mar its polished surface. "Do you see the drops of blood on the floor?" Zane asked as he pointed the knife down. 

Kelly followed the direction of the blade and nodded. To his left was a line of rust-colored splatters. He hadn't noticed them at first, but now he scanned the small store room for more splotches, somewhat leery of what he would find. 

A few taps of the blade against Kelly's cheek brought his attention back to Zane. "I thought this would be more special if I brought you to the same place as Nick." His voice was patient as always, nothing like what Kelly would have expected to hear from a man about to slit his neck. 

Eyes straying back to the splatters, Kelly turned his head slightly. His stomach clenched at the implication. If that really was Nick’s blood, what the hell did Zane plan on doing to him?

Zane roughly grabbed Kelly's chin, his hand cool as he pulled Kelly’s head up to expose his throat. The knife passed into Kelly’s peripheral vision for barely a second before he felt the cold steel scrape against his cheek and down the line of his neck. The blade settled against his throat, and Kelly closed his eyes. 

_In. Out. In. Out._

This was insanity and he knew it. He could have kept his safe life--could have done a lot of things differently--but he loved Nick with every fiber of his being and refused to let that go. He wanted to be more to the man, so much more than an oblivious trophy boyfriend, and this was the next logical step. The world no longer frightened him as it once had, but putting his life in Zane's hands like this was the stuff of nightmares.

"Look at me," Zane barked, his grip tightening on Kelly's chin. 

Kelly swallowed hard and looked up. 

"Do I have your complete loyalty?"

Kelly opened his mouth to reply but the words died in his throat. He managed a nod instead.

Zane's jaw clenched in disapproval. "Answer me."

"Yes." Kelly's breath hitched in his chest as he waited for Zane's judgement. There was zero reason he wouldn't pass. He would be okay. He would see Nick again.

After several agonizingly long moments, a muscle in the older man's jaw jumped, and Kelly gasped as he felt the knife slice him open. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away, remembering Nick’s words of advice. _Show no weakness._

Zane wiped the blade on a cloth and tossed it at Kelly's knees before leaving the room without another word.

The sound of the door slamming closed behind Zane shattered Kelly’s last nerve. His body shook uncontrollably, the gash hot and raw as he felt his life seeping out of it. His knees ached. They weren't going to leave him here like this, were they? The cut felt shallow enough, but he needed to stop the bleeding before he passed out. 

Kelly’s eyes darted around the room as he searched for something he could use to escape the cuffs. He finally spotted a flat piece of metal that would make a perfect shim just as the door creaked open. 

Relief washed over him as Nick rushed into the room and knelt in front of him, snatching up the discarded cloth and pressing it against the wound. Lines of worry furrowed his brow. "Are you okay?" he asked, cupping Kelly's cheek with his free hand while his gaze skated over him.

Kelly managed a shaky nod. "What are you doing here? I--I didn’t even have time to let you know." He leaned into Nick’s touch. God, he wished his hands were free right now so he could throw his arms around Nick. He needed a hug; needed his warmth and strength to steady him. 

"Zane made a bit of an exception for you." Nick ducked his head and brushed their lips together. 

"And what did that cost you?" Kelly asked, watching as Nick stood and moved behind him to unlock the cuffs. 

"Nothing, surprisingly. Although I have no doubt he'll use it against me later."

Wrists freed, Kelly reached up and held the towel to his neck. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't ever be sorry," Nick answered as he helped Kelly to his feet. He hooked a finger under Kelly's chin and stole another kiss. "You're worth whatever the cost is."

Kelly huffed a laugh and reached for Nick's hand. "You're such a sap."

"You love me for it."

Kelly looked over and flashed him a dopey grin. "I do." He had no idea what he’d done to deserve such a man, but he was thankful for whatever strange twist of fate had brought them together. He could have done without the whole cartel mess, but he was dealing with it. Maybe a little too well. Normal people were supposed to be afraid of this, but then again he’d never much considered himself normal in the first place.

Nick slipped an arm around Kelly’s waist. "Come on. I'll get that cleaned up in the car and take you home."

"You're going to comfort me when we get home, right?"

"As many times as you want."

 

* * *

 

When Kelly woke, he was dimly aware of an angry throbbing sensation in his neck as he rolled over in a bed decidedly not his own. As the night's events surfaced in his mind, he realized he must have fallen asleep in the car. 

Cracking an eye open, he glanced at the bedside clock. Almost midnight. He cast a lazy glance around the familiar room. He'd been left alone in the massive bed with only the sound of wind whistling through the cracked balcony door for company. Finally settling on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, gingerly touching his wounded neck. 

Six months ago he scarcely would have believed this is how his life would turn out. The worst was over now, although he knew better than to let his guard down. He might only be a medic for those closest to them, but entering the world of the cartel meant he now had enemies whether he knew them personally or not. Zane was no longer the threat--everyone else was. 

Kelly pushed himself up and out of the bed, a dull ache in his knees as he stood. Dressed only in his boxers, Kelly shivered in the cool night air. He wrapped his arms around himself and crossed the room to the balcony, closing the door and plunging the room in silence. After a moment he heard Nick’s raised voice from somewhere out in the living room. Kelly listened at the door for several minutes, but the words were too muffled to decipher. He grabbed a discarded shirt from the end of the bed and crept out of the room. 

Nick's disembodied voice met him in the hallway. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Frowning, Kelly poked his head around the corner, watching Nick pace across the living room, raking a hand through his hair. 

"I don't fucking care! You find those goddamn records by--" A knock at the door cut him short. Nick jabbed the phone off in disgust and swore. He snatched his gun from the end table and stuffed it in his belt, straightening his shirt as he stalked toward the door. 

Kelly ducked behind the corner and flattened himself against the wall. Who would be here this late? He briefly considered creeping back to the bedroom to grab the spare pistol in the nightstand, but there was no way he could do it quickly or quietly. He stayed put and held his breath as he heard the door open.

"Zane," Nick said with mild surprise, "what brings you here?"

"Cut the act, O'Flaherty, you know why I'm here." The unspoken warning in Zane's measured tone sent a shiver up Kelly's spine. The man seemed patient enough, for now, but how long that would last was anyone's guess. "I know how loyal JD is to you, so I have no doubt he called you as soon as I left." 

When Nick didn't respond, Kelly peeked around the corner to see what was going on. If Zane wasn't here to check on him, what did he want with Nick? And what did it have to do with the club? 

Zane stepped into the condo and turned around, cornering Nick in the entryway. A muscle in Nick's jaw jumped. "An interesting rumor's been going around about you lately, did you know that?" Zane asked. "I didn't believe it myself, so I stopped by the club on my way home. Can you imagine what I found?" 

Nick's throat bobbed, but he said nothing, his gaze never quite meeting Zane's. 

"I should be here putting a bullet in your head, but I know you wouldn't do something like this to me, would you, Nick?"

Nick muttered a response.

“What was that?” Zane asked.

Nick clenched his jaw and finally met his boss’s eyes. "No, sir," he repeated, louder.

Kelly’s jaw dropped

Zane considered him for a moment and nodded. “Go get your backups and bring them over Sunday.” He brushed past Nick and let his hand rest on the door handle. “I suggest you come alone if you plan on being late.” 

Nick stared after him for a long moment before he finally went to the door and locked it. He padded back to the living room and collapsed on the couch, propping his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands.

Kelly waited a beat before stepping into the room. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked innocently. 

Nick's head shot up. "Nothing's wrong--just business." He smiled, but the lack of enthusiasm behind it left Kelly unconvinced. Nick patted the empty space beside himself. "Did I wake you?"

Kelly shook his head and sat down, letting himself be pulled into the other man's embrace. He curled up against Nick's side and closed his eyes.

"How are you doing?" Nick asked, pressing a kiss to Kelly's hair.

"I'm fine," Kelly murmured. "Glad it's over." The week spent waiting for that message from Zane had been hell. He'd barely eaten or slept, and if not for the adrenaline surging through his veins tonight, he was confident he would've passed out from exhaustion long before he had. What he was looking forward to now was a weekend of sleep, sex, and more sleep. If he could eat in bed he might never leave it. 

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Nope. Finally got a weekend off." 

Humming, Nick rubbed small circles along his back. “How would you feel about a road trip?” So much for his idea of the perfect weekend. "I need to visit a friend in the Everglades, but we could drive down to the Keys first. Stop whenever we see something interesting, spend a night down there, and stop at his place on the way back." 

Kelly hummed a positive. He liked the sound of a road trip. A lot. Their schedules didn't allow much time to see each other, so getting away from all the distractions and spending an entire weekend being tourists together would be fun. "This wouldn't by any chance have anything to do with business would it?" Kelly asked, toying with a button on Nick's shirt. Unless Nick indicated otherwise, he wasn't going to let on he'd been eavesdropping. 

"Of course not."

Kelly popped a button open. "You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

He began working on a second button until Nick gave his hand a gentle swat. "I just need to get my backups, no big deal."

Kelly laid down, resting his head on Nick's leg, and reached up. "Then why do you look so worried?" he asked, pressing a finger to the wrinkle between Nick's brows. 

Nick licked his lips but said nothing. Instead, he began rubbing Kelly's chest, the furrow deepening as he considered his words. "I'm just a bit...nervous even though there's probably no reason. Everything will be fine once I get the backups."

"Nick, what's going on?" Kelly pushed himself up and climbed into Nick's lap, pointing at the fresh wound on his neck. "I went through hell for this so there'd be no more secrets. Talk to me, babe. Please?" 

Nick hesitated for a moment and finally nodded. "I know, I'm sorry," he murmured, taking Kelly's face in his hands and brushing their lips together. "JD called earlier. He was going over the records the other night and noticed a bit of a discrepancy in the numbers."

"Why didn't he just check them against the backups?" The information was easiest to maintain digitally, but any experienced hacker could still find a way into them. There were always the backup drives, but the most secure method Nick had found was keeping written documentation.

"The backup drives at the club were altered, which is why I need to go get my personal ones. Hopefully they don't reflect the changes." 

Kelly's stomach sank. "What if they do?"

Nick looked away, his hands visibly shaking as they fussed with the shirt Kelly wore. "Let's just say that the way the numbers are now, it looks like--" His throat bobbed on a hard swallow. "It looks like I've been stealing money from Zane."


	6. Chapter 6

Thoughts of Zane's gun pressed to his temple aside, the weekend had otherwise been exactly what they'd needed. 

They’d taken their time cruising down the the A1A, the historic roadway that stretched nearly 350 miles along the Atlantic coast. Windows rolled down, they enjoyed the unseasonably warm day. Lunch had been a stop at a dive along the water, whose claim to local fame was a dock connected to the back patio for hungry boaters. At a stretch of beach not far from the restaurant, they’d strolled hand in hand along the water’s edge until a different hunger had overwhelmed them, leaving them soaked and dusted in a fine layer of sugary sand by the time they left. 

Key West was a blur. He’d had every intention of showing Kelly around the tiny island, except Kelly made far more persuasive arguments for staying in bed. Oh well. They could come back another time. Besides, he knew it would never compare to being tangled up with his boyfriend. His Kelly. 

A contented smile curled Nick's lips as he turned his head to glance at the passenger side. Seat pushed back, Kelly reclined with his bare feet propped up on the dashboard. He drummed his fingers against the center console, his lips moving as he sang quietly to himself. 

Nick turned his attention back to the road. 

Several miles later the song ended and Kelly spoke up. "So how do you know this guy anyway?" he asked. His fingers stilled and his foot picked up the beat instead.

"He used to be a detective with Miami PD. Not what I'd consider dirty since he never actually took bribes, but he would overlook certain things if he liked you enough." 

"He must've loved you, didn't he?" He could hear the grin in Kelly's voice.

"What's not to love?" 

Kelly barked a laugh. "Your mind-blowing modesty?"

Nick hummed.

Kelly reached over the console and rested a hand on his thigh. "Do I have to worry about competition?" he teased.

It was Nick's turn to laugh as he slowed the car and turned onto an unpaved road. "His heart already belongs to two very, uh, special ladies." Nick cleared his throat. If Frankie and Lola didn't scare Kelly away, nothing would. He maneuvered the car away from a stretch of water creeping onto the road. 

Of all the places Hagan could've picked, it had to be goddamn swampland.   
The timber eventually opened, revealing a modest two-story house with a wraparound porch just beyond the end of the road. In front of the house sat an old pickup truck that had seen better days, the briny ocean air doing the corroded frame no favors.

The front door of the house flew open as they climbed out of the car. Hagan stepped out onto the porch, arms thrown open in greeting. Dressed in his usual khakis and short sleeve Cuban shirt--today’s print a tacky looking palm tree number--he looked like a tourist who'd taken a wrong turn and never found their way back to civilization. 

"Nick!” Hagan called across the yard. “What are you doing here? Wasn't expecting you for at least another week."

"Little crisis back home,” Nick said as he strolled to the porch. “No big deal." 

Kelly snorted. 

Hagan lifted a skeptical eyebrow and turned to Kelly, a knowing grin spreading across his face. "And who's your friend?"

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. He'd never brought anyone else out here, let alone a significant other. Not that he'd ever had one of the latter until now. "This is my boyfriend--"

Kelly stuck his hand out. "Kelly Abbott," he offered with a smile. 

Hagan clasped his hand and gave it a shake. "Alan Hagan." He looked between them for a moment and then back to Kelly. "Was he really the best you could do?" he asked, a sly grin curving his lips as he jerked a thumb in Nick’s direction.

"Nah, but he was the prettiest." Nick felt his face flush with warmth when Kelly flashed him a smirk, tongue poking between his teeth. 

Hagan barked a laugh and clapped Kelly on the shoulder. “Alright then. I’ll leave you two to whatever it is you came for. If you need anything, I’ll just be out back getting the girls lunch.”

They followed Hagan into the house, and Nick locked the door behind them. The property was about as remote as one could get short of needing a boat to access it, but that didn't mean it couldn't be found. _Better safe than dead_ , Hagan always reminded him. The older man walked across the small living room and out the back door that connected it to the deck. Nick watched him for a long moment before giving Kelly's shoulder a nudge and motioning for him to follow. 

In the kitchen, Nick set his laptop on the counter, lifted the lid, and turned it on. Kelly watched quietly from his seat on the other side of the counter, elbows propped up and chin resting in his hands. Ducking below the counter, Nick pulled open one of the cabinets. Behind the unassuming wooden door was a safe housing the valuables he kept squirreled away. He tapped a code into the keypad and waited a beat as the lock whirred and finally clicked open. 

Rummaging through the contents, Nick lifted a stack of three thick ledgers from under a pile of folders and loose sheets of paper. He rifled around until his hand fell on a USB flash drive. Pocketing the drive, he paused when he glimpsed the small velvet-covered jewelry box in the back corner of the safe. Biting his lip against a smile, he closed the safe and stood.

"Get what you need?" Kelly asked. 

"God, I hope so." He had all the backups he needed, but the real test would be whether these records would differ from the new ones. If not, he might soon need to disappear into the Everglades himself. 

Nick plugged the USB drive into the laptop. He clicked open the files he needed and reached over, thumbing through the pages of the top ledger. After nearly half an hour of this, he noticed Kelly slump down and press his forehead against the counter, bored. Nick turned another page. "Almost done," he said, offering his lover a smile. "Why don't you go see what Hagan's up to?" Nick winked at him and went back to the mind-numbing process of skimming rows upon rows of numbers.

Kelly's chair scraped against the floor as he pushed away from the counter. He slid off the chair and wandered into the living room. After several long minutes his gleeful exclamation floated back into the kitchen. "Holy shit, those are gators!" 

Nick chuckled to himself as he listened to the back door open and then close. Kelly's enthusiasm for the strangest things never ceased to amaze him. 

Tapping the touchpad a few more times, Nick shut the laptop down and packed everything up. He carried the laptop bag into the living room, tossing it on the couch as he went to the back door and let himself out onto the deck. 

Outside, the gate separating the steps from the yard had been closed. Kelly leaned against the deck railing, watching in rapt fascination as Hagan fed Frankie, the larger of two alligators, from a pair of long metal tongs that kept his hand safely out of the chomping zone. 

Nick smiled and shook his head. Crazy bastard had raised both reptiles since they were hatchlings, handling them as much as possible until they were too large to safely continue. He’d trained a great deal of aggression out of them, although they'd always retain their unpredictable, wild hearts. He doted on the pair like a loving father, and Nick was convinced they ate better than Hagan.

Frankie clamped down on the last chunk of raw chicken and turned away. She trundled off toward their enclosed bit of swamp, slipping easily into the water to finish her meal in peace. 

How all Hagan’s fingers were intact, Nick didn't know. 

Watching her sister disappear, Lola lingered, half out of the water while she patiently waited her turn. 

Hagan turned to Kelly. "Ever fed a gator?" he asked, flashing Kelly a lopsided grin. Kelly's eyes lit with interest, and Hagan waved him over. 

Kelly glanced over his shoulder at Nick. "Can I?" he asked. 

"Don't need my permission, babe." Nick leaned on the railing next to Kelly and nudged his shoulder. "Go have fun." 

Kelly whooped and planted a hasty kiss on Nick's lips before bounding off like a happy puppy. 

Nick barked a laugh and rested his chin on his hand. He'd entertained thoughts of asking Kelly to move in and live off his wealth, but nothing he'd been ready to act on at the time. It was too much to ask too soon, and he still warred with himself over what they had. 

What they could have. 

But now his mind was made up. He would ask Kelly once his name was cleared.

Idly watching Hagan demonstrate the proper way to feed a gator, Nick snapped back to attention when his friend called Lola. 

The big lizard lumbered across the lawn, long tail dragging behind her. As she neared the two men, Hagan used the tongs to lift a piece of chicken from the cutting board Kelly held. Focused on the meat in Hagan’s hand, Lola swung her head toward him. “Gentle,” Hagan murmured as if he were talking to a young child. “Gentle.” Her jaws opened and she plucked the meat from the tongs, dainty compared to her sister. While she munched away, Hagan traded tongs for cutting board. 

Nick’s heart leapt into his throat as he watched Kelly reach for a piece of poultry this time. He liked his lover’s appendages just the way they were. Kelly held the tongs out like he’d been shown, and Lola turned her head toward him. While Hagan spoke to her in that same mellow tone, she reached for the offered food as calmly as she had the first time. Kelly fed her one last piece, and she made a wide turn and scurried back to the swamp.

With the alligators safely out of range, Hagan disappeared into the garage with the board and tongs. Kelly bounded up the steps onto the deck, face flushed with excitement. “Can I have a gator?” he blurted out. He flung his arms around Nick’s neck and kissed him soundly, no doubt in an effort to aid his cause.

“What?” Nick blinked in disbelief. “No.”

“Please?” Kelly turned on the puppy dog eyes. He could get damn near anything he wanted with that look and he knew it. Anything but an alligator. 

“Kels, where would we keep it? I doubt the condo association would approve of a giant lizard living in somebody’s bathtub.”

“I could keep it at my house. Get one of those cheapo plastic kiddie pools--”

“No.”

“Okay, fine, what about at the club? Bet there wouldn’t be any more car bombs.”

“I--” Nick paused. Actually, that would be kind of useful. Of course it would probably scare away most of the clientele. “No.” Kelly pouted, and Nick pressed an apologetic kiss to his forehead. “Pick a different pet. One that won’t kill us.”

“How about a macaw?”

Nick groaned and followed him back inside. He would regret agreeing to a pet, he was sure of it.

 

* * *

Kelly flopped down into the passenger seat with a sigh of relief. They had everything Nick needed to prove his case and all that was left now was a lazy drive back to the city. A quick stop at Zane and Ty’s place, and they’d be home in time for dinner. He kicked his sandals off, relaxing against the seat as the engine rumbled to life. Time for another nap.

Hovering on the edge of unconsciousness, Kelly startled awake a short time later as he felt the car slow to a stop. He glanced at Nick, whose attention was on something ahead of them. Kelly sat up in his seat and followed Nick's gaze. 

Ahead of them, an unfamiliar dark SUV blocked off the road. "What's going on?" Kelly asked nervously. They had plenty of time to get back to Miami, but Nick’s safety wasn’t something he wanted to chance.

Nick put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt. "I don't know, but I don't like it." He reached across Kelly, popped open the glove box, and pulled a gun and spare magazine out. 

The stash didn’t surprise Kelly in the least. Nick was not the type of person who attached sentiment to inanimate objects and kept them around. Unless it was weaponry. He _was_ the type who was always prepared, keeping spare weapons and ammo hidden everywhere he frequented, including a gun under his pillow. Kelly lifted the lid of the center console and removed his own Glock and magazine. Too bad they didn't have time to get at the shotgun hidden in the trunk. 

Heart pounding in his chest, Kelly willed himself to stay calm, his hands trembling slightly as he slid the magazine home with practiced ease. He'd be lying to himself if the idea of a shootout didn't give him the slightest thrill. It had been a very long time since he'd been in any kind of firefight, but the reassuring weight of a gun in his hands felt too familiar, too good. 

He was about to question who might be behind the wheel of the other vehicle when Owen, followed by another, bigger man stepped out from behind it. Kelly's stomach lurched. _Shit, shit, shit!_ What the hell was Owen doing here? Better yet, how had he found them when no one but Zane knew they'd left town for the weekend? Zane supposedly didn’t even know where they went, let alone where Nick kept his backups. Had they missed a bug?

Seeming to sense his inner turmoil, Nick gave his arm a squeeze. "Don't worry about it." He flashed a cocky grin, the effect not nearly as reassuring as Kelly hoped.

Nodding, Kelly swallowed hard. "What do we do?" 

"Just follow my lead." Nick pushed the door open and slowly climbed out of the car, unphased by the guns pointed at him. Probably not the first time this had happened to him, Kelly mused as he stepped out. 

"Why don't you step out from behind that door?" Owen greeted, jerking his chin in Nick's direction.

"I think I'll just stay here until you tell me what you want." 

A gunshot rang out in the quiet swamp air. 

Fire tore across Kelly's arm, and he looked down to see a red stain spreading across his sleeve. He clenched his teeth and directed his attention back to the men in front of him rather than the pain. It was only a graze, but goddamn did it hurt like a bitch. A wide grin spread across Mystery Man's face, and Kelly shot him a glare.

"I'm not going to ask again. Both of you, out, or Digger here improves his aim on the next shot."

Kelly cast a worried glance to Nick, who returned the look and nodded. 

As they stepped away from the car, Nick started up the conversation again, likely to buy them time rather than caring about the answers. "What are you doing here, Johns?"

"Word is you're on a bit of deadline to get back to the boss." 

"Well you heard wrong." 

"Oh, I don't think so. My source is _very_ reliable." The corners of Owen's mouth pulled up into Cheshire cat-like grin. "He talks to those he trusts."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you might want to hire a new bartender if you make it back." Owen's mouth twisted into a half frown, one side still ticked up in smirk. "But don't be too hard on him, he was just worried about you two. Poor kid has no clue what really goes on behind the scenes. Amazing the loyalty someone like yourself inspires."

To Kelly’s surprise, Nick didn’t take Owen’s bait. "Wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Nick said, returning Owen’s smirk. 

Owen barked a laugh. "We're not here to talk about me. Just came to escort you to a meeting with our boss." 

“Lead the way.”

Both Owen and Digger stepped toward them. “Mm, that’s not how this works,” Owen said.

Nick pulled his gun and leveled it at Owen’s head. “Oh, son, I think it is.”

Owen flicked a glance at Kelly, his gun following. Kelly shifted nervously under the pressure of two guns now pointed at him. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he slowly lowered his gun. Not how he'd planned on this day going. 

Eyebrows lifted over the frames of his sunglasses, Owen asked, "Want to call my bluff?"

Kelly looked to Nick, who remained frozen in place. Was he still trying to find an out or was this it--the moment Nick proved his loyalty only went so far? There had never been a reason to question Nick before, but then again they had never been in a situation where someone else had the upper hand. 

After several tense moments, Nick lowered his arm. 

"Drop it," Owen barked. “Both of you.”

A muscle jumped in Nick's jaw as he complied. They tossed their guns on the ground and Owen nodded in Nick’s direction. Digger moved toward him, understandably cautious. Nick might seem cooperative now, but Kelly knew better. Nick would not lay down, let alone roll over, for anyone. Beneath that impressive calm was a ferocity waiting to be unleashed. Like a viper coiled for attack, there was no question in his mind that Nick would strike the moment Digger was within reach. And when he did, Kelly would be ready.

He didn't have to wait long. Nick leaned to the side as he grabbed Digger's wrist and forced the gun skyward. The scuffle drew Owen's attention for a split second, long enough for Kelly to catch him off guard. Kelly reached to disarm him, but faltered when the sudden movement sent a burst of pain tearing through his arm. While he'd experienced worse, that had been years ago and the jolt nearly stole his breath now. The two of them fought for control of the weapon until Kelly finally wrapped his legs around Owen and pulled him to the ground. 

The two of them wrestled like a pair of junkyard dogs, rolling across the dirt road, a tangle of limbs and flying fists in a cloud of dust. Gravel bit into Kelly's bare skin but he was well beyond the point of caring. Every minute wasted was one less minute they had to get back to Miami. 

This needed to end. 

Now. 

Kelly finally wrested the gun from Owen's hand. He started to get up until the other man's fist connected with his jaw. A coppery metallic taste flooded his mouth. Disoriented from the blow, Kelly was unable to fend the larger man off as Owen flipped them. 

Face down in the dirt, Kelly clawed at the ground in a desperate attempt to reach his gun only feet away. Owen grabbed the wrist of his injured hand and jerked it roughly behind his back. White-hot stars burst behind his eyes as he swallowed a whimper. 

So much for that idea.

Kelly wriggled and bucked against Owen's weight on his back, fully expecting another blow at any second. Instead, Owen grabbed his other wrist and pulled it back. He felt something tighten around his wrists. Kelly tugged, and the edges of a plastic zip-tie bit into his skin. 

Owen's weight lifted, replaced by rough hands patting down the length of his body. "Just like old times, huh?" Kelly said with a shudder of revulsion. One thing he never wanted to remember was the feeling of Owen's hands all over him. 

Owen gave his ass an affectionate swat. "I'd still take you back." He yanked Kelly up and shoved him forward.

“Sorry, but I don’t date losers.” 

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Kelly opened his mouth, ready to fire back another retort, but snapped it shut when he rounded the side of the car. On the ground, Nick lay in an unconscious heap, his hands bound behind his back. Kelly turned to protest, eyes widened in surprise as the butt of a gun flew toward his face. 

 

* * *

 

When Nick finally gained consciousness, he was met with the worst headache he'd had in, well, ever. Not even his most impressive hangovers compared to the blinding spikes of pain currently stabbing into his skull. A wave of nausea rolled over him. He waited for the sensation to pass before cracking his eyes open. 

Nothing but darkness greeted him. Where the hell had they been taken? The ground felt cool beneath his bruised cheek, but it wasn't concrete. Metal? At least it wasn't crammed into a trunk. 

He stretched his legs out and managed to push himself upright into a sitting position, instantly regretting the movement as his stomach threatened another revolt. Groaning, he screwed his eyes shut. 

Another pained sound answered him. "Nick?"

"I'm here, babe. Where are you?"

"I--I don't know. Can't see anything." There were sounds of scuffling around followed by a dull thump. “Where are we?”

“Don’t know.” Nick scooted backwards until he felt something hard against his back. Fingertips brushed against metal. “But I think we’re in a shipping container.”

“And you can tell that how?” Despite the relative calm of Kelly’s voice, Nick detected a twinge of unease. “Wait, don’t answer that.”

Nick huffed a laugh. He had experience, alright, except on the other side of these types of dealings. 

As Kelly chattered on about everything and nothing, Nick followed his voice, sliding along the wall until he bumped into the other man. He leaned over and pressed his nose to Kelly's temple. "How are you feeling?"

Kelly turned his head and met Nick's lips in a desperate kiss. "Better now." Kelly's lips curved into a smile against his. Another peck and Kelly rested his head on Nick's shoulder. "So how do we get out of this?" 

"I have no idea." Nick chewed his lip. He hadn't thought that far ahead, and with the foggy aching in his brain, he wasn't thinking about much of anything at the moment. The zip ties would be a good starting point, though. "Turn around."

Kelly's head lifted from his shoulder. "I'm all for trying new things, but I really don't think this is the place for that," he said with a smile in his voice. 

"Just turn around," Nick said, laughing. "I'm going to try getting that zip tie off."

They shifted until their backs were together. "And how are you going to do that?" Kelly asked. 

Nick found Kelly's bound hands in the darkness, their fingers tangling together briefly before Nick went to work. Fumbling blindly, Nick followed the plastic tie with his fingers. Escaping zip ties was simple enough to do, but the current conditions definitely upped the difficulty. Once he'd determined the position of everything, he slipped a thumbnail under the tiny locking bar and carefully lifted his hands. The tail of the zip tie cleared the shimmed locking mechanism. 

"Just like that," Nick said with a smirk. He gave Kelly a nudge. "Your turn." 

He felt Kelly's hands settle on his shoulders, trailing down his arms to his hands. "You're so hot when you're clever," Kelly murmured, shimming open the tie.

Turning, he reached for Kelly, following the curve of his shoulder and up his neck, cupping his lover's jaw in his hand. "Hold that thought until we get home," he growled, covering Kelly's lips with his own, earning a soft moan in response. 

He drew out the kiss for a moment longer, reluctant to release Kelly, as though the blackness would steal him away if Nick let go. He pushed the thought away and felt around the floor for the discarded zip ties. He snatched the ties up, stood, and stuffed them in his back pocket. Never know when they might come in handy. 

"Seriously, though," Kelly said, "what's the plan?" His fingers brushed Nick's arm, trying to gain his bearings. "It's not like we can unlock this thing from the inside."

"No," Nick answered, reaching to the side. Feeling nothing but air, he took a few steps in the same direction until he felt solid steel under his hand. “But they’re going to have to open this thing eventually.”

“Okay,” Kelly said slowly, “and then what? We get our asses handed to us again?”

“You got any better ideas?”

“Nope. Just making sure.”

Nick walked the length of the container, dragging his hand along the wall as he searched for the gap that indicated doors. “How’s your arm?”

“Hurts, but I can manage.” Kelly brushed up against him. “Guess we just wait now, huh?”

Nick huffed a sigh. “Pretty much.” He hooked an arm around Kelly’s waist and pulled him close. 

With no way to determine where they were or how long it had taken to get there, the steady hum of anxiety finally became unbearable. His body trembled, eased only by the warmth of Kelly’s strong hands rubbing up and down his back. He rested his chin on Kelly’s head and closed his eyes. 

His gut feeling was not to worry about this setback. They would handle it, somehow. But Zane was a whole other issue. Sure, they could run and simply never return, but pride compelled him to get back to Miami no matter what. He was innocent, dammit, and he had the proof. Even Zane would have to acknowledge that. Wouldn’t he?

And yet his biggest concern right now was the worry that if this all went south, Kelly would never know just how much he meant to Nick.

“Want to know a secret?” Nick murmured, throat tightening on the words. He didn’t want to discuss this here. This was the kind of thing better left as sweet pillow talk, not a rushed admission while they were trapped inside a shipping container in the middle of God knows where. Rejection would be easier to handle here, but what if Kelly wanted this too? His heart squeezed at the thought of how he’d be denied seeing Kelly’s easy smile and the twinkle in those pretty blue-green eyes.

“Sure.” Kelly’s hands continued sliding over his back, the heels of his hands applying just enough pressure to knead some of the tension from Nick’s muscles. 

A soft groan escaped Nick’s lips as he relaxed against Kelly. “When we got back--when everything was squared away with Zane--I was going to ask you to move in with me. You could quit your job and let me take care of you. ” When Kelly said nothing, Nick continued. “I know it’s selfish, but I love you, Kels. I want--”

The sound of a lock being opened on the other side sent them flying apart. Nick silently cursed his luck. Of course it would happen right when he’d finally worked up the courage to mention it.

He listened for voices. Positive he heard only Owen and Digger, Nick planted a foot on the cracked door and shoved it open. On the other side, the unfortunate captor howled in pain. Adrenaline surged through his veins, anxiety and heartfelt admission long forgotten.

Kelly aimed for the other door, narrowly missing Owen, who ducked away from the swinging door at the last second. But rather than wait, Kelly sprang from the container and took off after Owen. 

Outside, the sun was long gone, replaced by a semi-circle of moon and a smattering of stars that reflected over calm waters. If the deadline hadn’t already passed, Nick had a sinking feeling they still wouldn’t make it. 

He crouched over an already unconscious Digger as he watched Kelly, awed by how easily Kelly tackled Owen to the ground near their vehicles. Nick quickly secured Digger’s hands and went to help Kelly. 

As he neared the brawl, though, it was clear Kelly had everything under control. Everything but himself. His scrappy boyfriend fought hard and dirty, like a wounded badger defending its territory. The two traded insults and curses as they tumbled, but to Nick’s ears it all sounded like hissing and spitting. Nick stopped short. No way in hell was he getting between _that_. Not without losing a hand, anyway. 

Digger groaned, pulling Nick’s attention away from Kelly and Owen. It was hardly more than a few seconds, though, before he heard Kelly yelp. 

He whipped around in time to see Owen’s foot connect with Kelly’s gut as he kicked him away. Taking advantage of the momentary reprieve, Owen leapt to his feet and yanked open the door of the SUV. He turned the vehicle on and sped off into the night, leaving Kelly curled up on the ground and clutching his stomach. 

Nick rushed to Kelly’s side and helped him up. “What happened?” he asked in disbelief.

“Cheap shot,” Kelly spat. “Fucker kept aiming for my arm and finally nailed it.” He lifted the arm in question and winced. Nick moved to check his arm, but Kelly swatted his hands away. “I’m fine.” 

“If you say so.”

Kelly hobbled to the car. Nick started to follow and then stopped, glancing back at Digger as an idea formed in his mind. 

Zane might be more welcoming if they brought him a souvenir.


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly stepped into the grand entryway, the sound of raised voices from somewhere upstairs giving him pause. The drive back to Zane and Ty’s place had been unusually quiet. And tense. Stripped of their phones, they had been unable to determine exactly where they were until they found an interstate road. Turned out they were in Fort Lauderdale, which wouldn't have been that bad except it was four-thirty in the morning at the time, well past their deadline. It was nearing six now. If Zane and Ty were already up and fighting, this was not going to be good. 

Nick nudged him forward, and they continued walking, stopping at the base of the stairs to listen. 

“You’ve got half of Miami paid off, how the hell can you not make this go away?” Ty cried in disbelief, his voice pitching higher on each word as he berated his husband. 

“Because I’m not killing a Fed no matter how dirty they are! Those were the terms, remember?”

“And now Clancy’s dead!” Ty shot back. “She was with us because even we couldn’t kill her. _Remember_?” he asked, throwing the question back in Zane’s face. 

“I said no, Ty.”

“Fine, then I’ll kill the bastard myself!” Ty suddenly appeared from the hallway and stormed down the staircase, hustling past Kelly and Nick as if he did not see them. 

“You’ll do no such thing!” Zane bellowed, his warning echoing off the high ceilings of the mansion. He flew down the steps after Ty, glaring at Nick as he passed. Nick pulled Kelly out of the way, and Zane waved them off. 

Ty finally stopped in the middle of the entryway and spun on his heel to face Zane, hazel eyes flashing with anger. “We’re in this mess because of that goddamn deal! And what’s gonna happen if we do make it out of this alive, huh? The minute those Feds have all the information they want, they’re going to turn on us. When that happens, we’re fucked, and you know it.” Ty jabbed a finger at Zane before he turned away and strode off toward the kitchen. 

Zane threw his hands up in frustration and turned back to them. "And you," he snarled, pointing at Nick. Anger lit Zane’s dark eyes with an intensity Kelly had never seen. He stalked toward them, and Kelly stepped in front of Nick. Maybe he could diffuse the situation by drawing Zane's attention instead. 

"You fucking traitor!" Focus locked on Nick, Zane pushed Kelly out of the way without so much as a glance. He wrapped a large hand around Nick's throat and drove him backward. Picture frames rattled as Nick slammed into the wall with a grunt. Nick stared back at Zane, impassive, his gaze never straying even as his lungs were denied air. 

Worry curled around Kelly's gut. Nick might be willing to wait out the storm, but he sure as hell was not going to stand by and watch as his lover was insulted and choked within an inch of his life. 

Kelly reached for Zane's wrist and pressed a thumb against a pressure point. When Zane still refused to release his grip, Kelly jabbed his thumb in until the bigger man jolted in surprise. Zane yanked his hand away, and Kelly shouldered past him. 

"Kels," Nick rasped. Kelly shook his head and slipped an arm around Nick’s waist. He didn't care what bounds he'd overstepped--if Zane wanted to hurt Nick any further, he'd answer to him first. 

Nick tensed for barely a second before sagging against Kelly and lowering himself to the floor with Kelly's help. Crouched beside him, Kelly turned his back to Zane as he examined the reddening marks on Nick's neck. Nick opened his mouth to speak but Kelly shushed him. "Easy," Kelly murmured, patting his chest. 

Satisfied his lover seemed alright for the moment, Kelly turned and shot Zane a glare. "Why would a traitor willingly come back if he knew you'd just kill him?" 

Mollified, Zane blinked in surprise but offered no response.

"Because he's not a traitor, Zane." Anger boiled Kelly's blood, but he tamped down the urge to unleash on the older man. "Although I guess you wouldn't know that when you don't give anyone a chance to explain."

Ty suddenly appeared beside Zane, resting a hand on his husband's arm. Both had dark shadows under their eyes, their usual polished image tarnished by wrinkled clothing and wild hair, as if they'd been up most of the night. Considering the argument, Kelly suspected the two had never slept. What had happened while they were gone? 

"So explain," Ty said. The cold tone and blank expression reminded Kelly of their first meeting. But most unsettling in his mind was how Ty’s icy, distrustful gaze was now directed at his best friend. 

Disappointment squeezed Kelly's heart. How fickle this world was. 

Nick shifted and dug something out of his pocket, wincing slightly from the effort. He opened his hand, revealing a small black USB drive and car keys in his palm. "I got my backups, but someone was waiting for us when we left," he said, tossing the items at their feet. 

"Who?" Zane demanded. 

Nick waved him off tiredly. "How the fuck should I know? It was just Owen and the jackass in my trunk."

A devilish gleam suddenly lit Ty’s hazel eyes. “Good enough for me,” he chirped, snatching up the keys. He bounded off toward the driveway behind the house with childish glee, eager to see his newest plaything.

So very fickle.

Zane stooped and picked up the drive. “Come with me,” he said, gesturing at Nick to follow him up the stairs. Kelly helped Nick to his feet, hovering at his elbow until Zane shooed him away. “Have Ty bring them in, will you? And make sure he doesn’t break anything yet.” With that, Zane turned and continued on his way. 

As he watched the two men walk away, Kelly’s stomach churned. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Nick alone with Zane, but there was nothing he could do. Nick had calmed measurably once he’d started comparing his records, so Kelly trusted the information would appease their boss. Nothing to worry about, he reminded himself. 

Outside, Kelly squinted against the early morning sunlight. Birds chirped from high in the trees, their musical calls prodding at the headache he could feel coming on. All he wanted was a nap. Hell, just five minutes of peace while he stopped and closed his eyes. Was that too much to ask for? He trudged along the stone path, nearly catching a toe on one of the roughly hewn stones. 

He finally rounded the side of the house, somehow making the trek without injury, and found Ty standing behind the Challenger, hands on the lifted trunk lid as he stared into the compartment. Gravel crunched under Kelly’s shoes, and Ty turned to him, beaming. “This one’s gonna be fun.” 

Kelly managed a snort and stopped beside Ty. “Zane said not to break anything.”

Ty’s wide grin turned into a pout as he reached in and yanked the man from the trunk. “He never lets me have any fun.”

Kelly rolled his eyes. Zane let Ty have plenty of fun. In some cases, too much as far as he was concerned. Granted, these were never innocents involved, and he’d since learned to turn a blind eye during the interrogations he frequently attended. He wondered how many thugs hadn’t been fortunate enough to have him sitting in and preventing Ty from getting carried away. 

The big man--Digger, was it? what kind of name was that anyway?--shot him a glare. Kelly kept a wide berth and closed the trunk, watching Ty haul their new friend toward the house. 

“So is it true what Zane said?” Ty asked, shoving Digger through the doorway into the hall leading to the central portion of the mansion. “Did Nick really steal all that money from him?”

“Of course not,” Kelly said in a clipped voice. “He’s your best friend. How could you even believe that?”

“Because you can’t trust anyone when money’s involved,” Ty answered, stopping in front of a door. He pushed the polished brass handle down and pulled the door open. A staircase disappeared into the darkness. Ty flipped the light switch on and glanced back at Kelly. “There’s only one person who has my complete trust, and that’s Zane. You should know how that is.” 

Kelly stared after him for a moment before following Ty downstairs. Sure, he knew what that was like. He trusted Nick implicitly and would not hesitate to defend him. Or at least that’s what he always told himself. Sometimes, though, the doubts crept to the forefront of his mind when he was alone in the normal half of his life. Why had he trusted Nick so easily? Or Ty and Zane for that matter? It had been so long now, he couldn’t even remember. But time and time again, they all had proven more loyal and trustworthy to him than almost anyone else he’d known. Even now, when both Ty and Zane had written Nick off as guilty until proven innocent, they seemingly had no qualms with him. 

As they passed door after door, Kelly shuddered. The lower level of the mansion was nothing like the average basement. Things usually hidden away, like a laundry or game room, were nowhere to be found on this level. Instead, the space had been partitioned off like a cold, sterile office building. Fluorescent lights hummed overhead, the light blinding as it bounced off the pristine white walls. Their footsteps echoed in the long hallway. He’d only been in a handful of the rooms, but it was enough to know this was not a place he ever wanted to be brought against his will. 

Ty finally stopped at a door and tapped a code into the keypad beside the frame. The lock opened with a soft click, and Ty walked into the room. Kelly followed, blinking in surprise as he glanced around the room. 

The room was fully furnished and decorated as carefully as if it were any of the rooms upstairs. Two floor to ceiling bookcases framed a fireplace on the far wall, a large landscape painting in an ornate golden frame centered in the empty space. Heavy drapes covered two windows on the perpendicular wall, creating the illusion that natural light was just on the other side. A leather sofa sat between the false windows, a pair of matching armchairs in the center of the room.

Had he not known better, Kelly would have expected they were all going to sit down and have a leisurely chat over drinks. There might be some truth to that, although he imagined Zane would be the one enjoying a drink and the chat escalating to some sort of violence, probably something that didn’t involve a lot of blood-letting. These wooden floors were far too nice to risk damaging.

Ty steered Digger toward one of the armchairs and shoved him into it moments before the door clicked open. Kelly turned and watched Zane and Nick enter. 

In his hand, Zane held a briefcase. He crossed the room and sat down in the opposite armchair, setting the briefcase on his lap and folding his hands together on top of it. Despite his earlier outburst, Zane now seemed to be his usual placid self. 

Feeling a hand slide around his waist, Kelly jumped. He’d been so focused on Zane and what their boss might do that he hadn’t noticed Nick still standing quietly behind him the entire time. He glanced over, but Nick’s attention was on the two men seated in the middle of the room. A muscle in his jaw twitched. 

“Everything okay?” Kelly asked quietly. 

“I’m clear,” Nick muttered, the low growl in his voice sending an inappropriate shiver zinging through Kelly’s body.

He studied Nick for another moment and turned away with a nod. “Thank God. So what happens now?”

“No idea. But I can tell you I would not want to be the one sitting in that chair right now.” 

Zane gestured at Digger and looked to Ty. “No need for the accessories.” Ty lifted an eyebrow in question. “We’re all armed here,” Zane said casually, as if he were merely making small talk. 

This time Kelly lifted an eyebrow. Unless something had changed, he and Nick weren’t carrying. Ty, who usually had a pistol close at hand, for once didn’t seem to have any weapon on him. If anybody in the room was armed with anything more than fists and brute strength, it was Zane, who always had knives strapped somewhere on his body. 

With a shrug, Ty reached over and ripped the strip of duct tape off, receiving a menacing glare from Digger. Ty pulled a pocket knife out and sliced through the zip ties securing his wrists. He returned to where he’d been standing, waiting patiently at Digger’s elbow while Zane lifted the lid of the briefcase. 

Another shiver shot through Kelly, this one far less pleasant than the first, his skin crawling as Zane’s dark eyes met his. Zane motioned for him to step forward. Kelly hesitated. His palms slicked with sweat and his heart kicked into overdrive. He couldn’t refuse Zane--not now--no matter how much he wanted to. 

Nick gave his shoulder a nudge, and Kelly stepped forward, as if in a daze. One foot in front of the other until he was standing beside Zane. As Kelly stared down at the contents of the case, he reached for the back of the chair to steady himself, catching himself at the last moment and lowering his hand. There was no room for fear or apprehension here, not in front of someone like Digger. 

Inside the case were four loaded syringes nestled in gray foam. Loaded with what he couldn’t imagine. Zane selected one of the syringes and gingerly handed it to Kelly. “Since you’re the medical expert here, I’ll let you do the honors.” Zane chuckled and closed the case. 

Kelly’s throat went dry. They had never resorted to drugs during interrogations, at least not as far as he knew. All the times he’d been present, it was just a lot of verbal threats and physical violence. Nobody ever died. But drugs? The medic in him couldn’t in good conscience do this without at least knowing what he was administering. “What’s in this?” he asked, straining to get the words out.

“It’s just a simple truth serum,” Zane answered. “Nothing to worry about.”

Suddenly finding his voice, Kelly rephrased his question. “What drug is this?” He licked his lips. “If something goes wrong, I need to know what antidote to use.”

Zane’s lips curled into a villainous smile as he turned and shot Kelly a warning look. “The antidote is right here,” he said, patting the case in his lap. “You just do your job and let me worry about the rest.”

Kelly’s voice abandoned him once more. Well, shit. He was probably going to hear about this later. Thankfully, Zane was the type of crime boss who didn’t believe in harsh punishments of those closest to him; said it was bad for morale. 

He managed a curt nod and turned. Sometime during his short exchange with Zane, Ty and Nick had taken places on either side of Digger, readied to secure him when the moment came. Ty looked bored, shifting his weight every so often, eager for the fun to begin. Nick paid little attention to the proceedings, his gaze instead focused on Kelly. Kelly offered him a weak smile and then nodded, waiting until Digger was secure before kneeling down. 

The big man glared at him, but remained silent. Actually, he hadn’t made any noise the entire duration of the time he’d been stuck with them, which both surprised and impressed Kelly. If it were him--okay, it technically had been him for awhile there--his first instinct was to fight back. But this guy was taking it all in stride. Was he normally like this or was this how he handled these kinds of situations? Even with the cold needle pressed against his skin Digger was passive.

Pushing any further thoughts from his mind, Kelly inserted the needle and depressed the plunger, watching Digger for a reaction as the drug entered his bloodstream. Once the drug was completely dispensed, he quickly capped the needle and scurried out of range. 

Digger suddenly inhaled sharply. His body went rigid, jaw clenching, grunting as he fought against whatever the drug was doing to him. Droplets of sweat broke out on his forehead. 

Several long minutes passed before Zane finally dismissed them with a wave of his hand toward the door. “I can take it from here.” 

Ty frowned. “But Zane--”

“Go.” Zane stood, took the syringe from Kelly and put it back in the case. He passed the case to Ty and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll be fine, doll. Go wait upstairs and I’ll join you all in just a bit, okay?”

“Fine,” Ty grumbled, pushing open the door. 

Nick grabbed Kelly’s hand and hurried after their friend. 

 

* * *

 

Nick unlocked his condo door and staggered through after Kelly. They’d spent nearly an hour waiting for Zane to return, only to find Digger had given up very little information beyond what they already knew. That said, it was interesting to note both he and Owen had been hired by Liam. The question was why, but hopefully that answer would be revealed in coming days. Zane was far from done with Digger, and had left the man locked up in one of the empty basement rooms to ride out the unpleasant effects of the drug. 

Running a hand through his hair, Nick huffed a sigh of relief. God, he was glad to finally be home; glad his name was cleared. For awhile there he hadn’t been sure either would happen. He was still kicking himself over their capture. It shouldn’t have happened, but he supposed that’s how the game was played, wasn’t it? They’d been bested and that’s all there was to it, though he would have preferred it hadn’t been by those two fuckheads. 

“Shower?” Kelly called out from the bedroom.

Fuck yes. He hadn’t showered since the previous morning. Come to think of it, he hadn’t changed clothes since then either. No wonder he couldn’t even stand himself. “Be right there!” 

Nick dropped the duffel bags he was carrying and toed off his shoes. He was halfway to the bedroom when his stomach growled so loudly he swore he heard an echo. Right, he also hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning, when they’d skipped breakfast in favor of racing back to Miami. 

He detoured into the kitchen and grabbed bottles of water and apples for both of them. It wasn’t much, but it would tide them over until they could order takeout later. He bumped the door shut with his hip and hurried to the bedroom. 

The growl of his stomach faded as he stepped into the bedroom, replaced by an ache in his chest as he watched Kelly. Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, Kelly twisted and turned in front of a mirror, cataloguing the assortment of colorful bruises and scrapes that littered his upper body. “Babe?”

Kelly jumped slightly and turned. His face softened into a smile. “Hey.” Spotting the food, his eyes lit up. He grabbed a snack for himself and brushed their lips together in silent thanks. His nose wrinkled as he pulled away. “How can you stand yourself?” he teased. 

Nick’s eyebrows shot up. “Me? You’re pretty funky yourself.” 

“Thank you,” Kelly answered with a cheeky grin. 

Nick watched him walk away for a second before setting his food on the nightstand. He quickly disrobed, adding his clothing to the pile Kelly had started on the floor. Gulping most of the water down, he shivered as the icy liquid chilled his insides, waking him from his sleepy haze as he padded to the bathroom. 

The shower was brief, barely more than a rinse of the weekend’s grime. Too exhausted for their usual heated antics, they settled for refreshingly sweet kisses and chaste touches. Heat could wait. For now, all they needed was each other’s presence. But as the warm water sluiced over them, Nick suddenly thought of a better idea. 

He turned the shower off, letting the faucet run as he toed the drain shut. Kelly watched curiously as Nick reached over and grabbed a small decorative container of scented epsom salts from a nearby shelf. Nick poured some of the salt into the pooling water and gave it a stir with his foot before setting the container back. The delicate scent of lavender enveloped them as they sank down into the water, Kelly situating himself between Nick's legs.

They lounged in comfortable silence, their aches and pains melting away in the perfumed water. "We should do this more often," Nick murmured, scooping up handfuls of heated water and pouring them over Kelly's bared skin. 

Kelly hummed in agreement. He turned his head, stubbled cheek pleasantly rough against Nick's chest. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Kelly asked, idly drawing circles in the water with a finger. 

"Mean what?" A lot of things had been said although he was fairly certain what Kelly was referring to. 

"That you want me to move in. Quit my job."

“Of course I did. You practically live here already, so why not make it official?” He smoothed Kelly’s hair back and pressed a kiss to his hairline. 

In only a handful of months Kelly had made a place for himself in the condo as easily as he had Nick’s heart. Half the closet space was his, a mix of the casual clothing he loved and the tailored suits he tolerated. Fridge and pantry were always stocked with healthy food, the bag of M&Ms stashed in the cabinet one of the few exceptions. Nick had even purchased a second parking space just so Kelly could avoid the constraints of guest parking. 

Kelly was not a guest; he belonged here.

“But my job...”

“You don’t have to quit. But we both know the drive will suck. Wouldn’t you rather spend your time here instead of commuting?”

Kelly tipped his head back and narrowed his eyes. “You just want to turn me into one of those lazy trophy boyfriends you can flaunt around the club,” he teased. 

Nick pressed his lips together against a laugh. “No, I want you to be able to take it easy and do whatever makes you happy.”

“What if I just want to hang out at the pool all day and work on my tan?”

“Whatever you want.” He stroked Kelly’s flank. “And don’t forget you’re on Zane’s payroll now.” 

Whether Kelly was aware of it or not, Nick knew their boss had been running Kelly ragged on purpose in an effort to force him into choosing the cartel over his paramedic job. Kelly had so far resisted, but he was wearing himself thin with the strain, his usual exuberance tempered by near constant exhaustion. And while he loved having Kelly at the club, after one too many nights of finding him napping on the couch in his office, he’d started insisting Kelly stay at the condo to rest. Kelly never fought him on the issue, but those nights he always seemed slightly melancholic. 

Zane had so far gone easy on him, but Kelly was one of them now and it was only a matter of time before Zane tightened the leash. If Kelly didn't quit, Zane would take full advantage of the unfettered access to prescription drugs and hospital facilities their personal medic brought to the table, and Nick didn't want that to happen. He would lie, cheat, steal, and kill for Zane without hesitation, but he would be damned if he let the same happen to Kelly. 

"I love what I do," Kelly answered softly, "but I guess it is getting way too hard juggling everything." He reached for his neck but stopped halfway and dropped his hand. 

Nick traced the line of healing flesh with a fingertip, watching as beads of water slid down Kelly’s neck. “Are you having regrets?” he asked carefully. 

"Not regret. Just...shock, I guess. And disbelief. Like I knew it would get to this point, but not that it would happen so fast. And then everything this weekend..." Kelly trailed off and blew out a shaky sigh. 

He wrapped his arms around Kelly and gave him a squeeze. "Things are never like this." 

Life in any criminal organization was rarely quiet, he'd learned, although managing the _Sidewinder_ kept him from the worst of the noise without being completely out of the loop. Just how he liked it. But whoever had set him up had drawn him--and Kelly by extension--into something much larger than themselves. 

While they knew Liam had designs on taking them down, it wasn't entirely personal. The annoying Fed was out to destroy Vega and Sanchez right along with them, difference being he played nice with Zane because his superiors had leveraged Zane's cooperation in eliminating the competition first. Ty was right that the Feds would come after them, but it was unlikely they would ever see that day on the current timeline. But if Liam truly was hiring mercs and accelerating that timeline, they could be in serious trouble. 

Competition was always a concern. Word was that Sanchez's group was more active than usual, involved in high-stake jobs they shouldn't be capable of handling. Someone had to be aiding the fledgling outfit, but who? And then there were the Vegas, ruthless as always. With their leader making appearances in Miami, Nick suspected Clancy's death was only the first of many. 

How all these pieces fit together, though, he couldn't guess. Then again, were they supposed to? Did he even have all the pieces?

Kelly leaned forward and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel, and Nick watched him dry off, his gaze settling on the ornate scrollwork tattoo that covered Kelly's left hip. The ink twisted and turned with his body, as if the lines had come to life, trying to shape themselves into something else. A little bit like their owner. 

Towel secured around his hips, Kelly disappeared into the bedroom. 

Nick frowned. The water had cooled somewhat, but it was still pleasantly warm; no reason to get out quite yet. Maybe he was getting something, Nick mused as he closed his eyes and sank deeper into the water.

When Kelly still had not returned after several minutes, Nick opened the drain and got out. He dried off quickly, wrapped the towel around his waist, and went in search of Kelly. 

A sense of unease tugged at Nick when he found Kelly sprawled out on the bed like a starfish, staring at the ceiling. This was unusual behavior even for Kelly, and he had no clue how to handle this. If the odd reaction was because of the whole moving in thing, he would gladly shelve the issue for now if it prevented Kelly from pulling away. “Is everything okay, babe?” he asked carefully. 

Kelly rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. “What the hell is going on?” he groaned.

Nick chuckled. “I wish I knew.” He climbed onto the bed and nudged Kelly over, curling around him. Kelly wriggled around for a moment, making himself comfortable, finally settling with his head on Nick’s arm. 

“Want to know a secret?” Kelly asked, echoing Nick’s earlier words. Nick hummed, and Kelly nuzzled against him, voice muffled as he spoke. “I’m so fucking scared.”

“What for?”

“Moving in, quitting, more responsibility from Zane, whatever...this is that’s going on. It’s a lot of big changes at once and I’m just overwhelmed right now.

“If it’s easier for you, don’t worry about moving in or quitting just yet.” 

“No, you’re right,” Kelly murmured, pulling Nick’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss against his palm. “And those are the good things, the things I want," he said, the smile in his voice easing Nick's nerves.

Kelly turned around, and Nick's breath caught as he watched the towel slide away. Nick dragged his hand across bared skin, fingertips charting the dips and curves he knew by heart. Kelly shivered under his touch and blew out a contented sigh, hitching a leg over Nick's hip and fitting their bodies together. "C'mon, papi," he teased, mischief sparkling in his changeable eyes as he wound his arms around Nick's neck and rolled onto his back. "Help me forget about everything for awhile."


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday was a blur. With catching up on the usual management duties, shifting his boss's funds into a variety of offshore funds for safe-keeping, and shelving Ash for the time being, Nick didn't surface until later that night when he finally escaped the club. He was slightly ashamed he’d been unable to check his phone all day. Expecting a bunch of texts from Kelly, he was both surprised and disappointed when he checked his phone as he walked to his car and found none waiting for him. 

Since they both kept unusual working hours that limited their time together, they relied on technology to keep in touch. Any given day was filled with all sorts of goofy, sexy, and sentimental messages that kept him longing for that next time together. Actually, he couldn’t even remember a day that had passed without at least one message. To find none at all was strange.

He supposed Kelly was equally buried with work, particularly since he had decided to give his two weeks notice. He was probably just exhausted from the chaotic weekend and trying to make a good impression. Nothing to worry about. 

When his texts went unanswered Wednesday, Nick grew concerned. One day he could understand, but two? From what he could tell, Kelly had seemed eager to take this next step in their relationship. Had he changed his mind? Maybe he just needed some space. It was a serious issue, and given Kelly's impulsive nature, it was probably better he gave it some extra thought. But wouldn't he say _something_?

Halfway through Thursday, panic creeped into Nick’s mind. No one in the club had seen or heard from Kelly, and Ty and Zane confirmed they hadn't heard from him either. When Zane got back to him reporting neither Julian nor Cameron knew anything, Nick thought he would be sick. 

Something was definitely wrong. 

At five o’clock, Nick ducked out of the club and drove to Kelly's house just north of the city. Sort of. Twenty miles an hour or less in stop and go traffic didn’t really get you far. Snagged in the evening rush hour traffic, his drive time nearly doubled along with his blood pressure. 

When yet another car cut him off, Nick hurled obscenities at the driver, wishing the jackass could hear him. He didn’t have time for this. Kelly could be hurt--or worse--and here he was stuck in gridlock hell, unable to do a goddamn thing. _I’m coming, Kels._

As he pulled into Kelly's driveway, Nick didn’t notice anything untoward. All the blinds were shut, but that was nothing to go by since Kelly usually kept them closed to keep the place cool without needing to rely so much on air conditioning. No broken windows, and the front yard was as tidy as always. Nothing that set it apart from any of the other houses lining the street. 

Nick climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door. Rather than use his key and risk startling Kelly, Nick rang the doorbell instead. After several tries and no response, Nick frowned. He crossed the tiny yard and peeked into the garage windows. Seeing the Jeep inside, he went back to the door and tried again, heart hammering in his chest. Kelly should still be at work right now, but there was a chance, albeit slim to none, that he’d switched shifts and was out for a run. 

Nick tried the door knob, and nearly leapt out of his skin when it opened. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. Kelly might forget to put the milk away, but he never forgot to lock doors.

He slowly pushed open the door, jaw dropping as he glanced around the room. The place had been completely trashed. Lamps, books, and knick-knacks littered the floor. Glass from the overturned coffee table to his left crunched underfoot as he stepped into the room. Looking down he saw dark red dots staining the light colored carpet. Definitely not out for a run.

As he searched the house, Nick poked his head into each room but found that each was empty. And oddly still in order, he noted. Had someone been searching for something specific or had the front room merely been the site of a brawl? Neither answer sat particularly well with him as he moved to the master bedroom. He'd willed himself to stay calm, but if Kelly wasn't there, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight the panic welling in his chest. His heart leapt into his throat when he checked the room. 

On the bed, Kelly lay face down in a broken heap. An ugly purplish bruise marred his jaw, and judging by similar coloring poking out from under his shirt, Nick would bet there were more fresh marks hidden under clothing. A trail of dried blood traced the side of his face, left from the gash above his eye.

Nick knelt beside the bed and gingerly brushed the backs of his fingers against Kelly's cheek. "Kels? Wake up, baby."

"Nick?" Kelly's voice was barely a whisper. He pushed himself up with a grimace, arm wobbling unsteadily with the effort, and immediately flopped back down in an exhausted huff. 

Spotting discoloration on the inside of Kelly's arm, Nick stood and gently helped Kelly roll onto his side so he could get a better look. Kelly stared up at him, his normally bright eyes dull and unfocused, as if searching for what was right in front of him. Nick's jaw clenched as he studied the bruising, worst suspicion confirmed: Kelly had been drugged. 

Nick folded a leg under himself and sat down on the bed, reaching out to brush Kelly’s hair from his sweat-dampened forehead. Kelly’s eyes fluttered shut under his touch. “What happened?” Nick murmured.

"I--I don't remember everything. Just--" Kelly blew out a shaky breath "--these guys were waiting for me when I got back Monday night."

"Did you recognize any of them?" 

Kelly shook his head and said nothing more. Approaching from a different angle, Nick asked, "Do you remember anything about them?"

Kelly’s brows furrowed in thought and he licked his lips. "There were three of them. One seemed like he was probably just a thug, but the other two..." He trailed off. "The one kind of reminded me of Preston, only...shorter." 

Nick's eyes narrowed. _Liam._

"The other... He was definitely Latin. And he had this scar." With a finger, Kelly drew an imaginary line from his forehead to his cheekbone, just missing his eye. 

Nick's lip twitched in disgust. _Sanchez._ He would recognize that scar anywhere considering he'd given it to the bastard. "Did they take you anywhere?"

Kelly shook his head. 

Nick felt a pang of guilt. Had he listened to his gut instinct days ago, he would have run over here on Tuesday night. Nothing could have been avoided, but he could have stepped in and minimized the damage.

"I couldn't fight them off, and then they--" Kelly glanced helplessly at his arm. "I'm sorry. I don't remember what I told them, but I--I probably said something I shouldn't have that's going to put everyone in danger. I didn't mean to, it just..." Tears streaked down Kelly's face. "I'm so sorry."

Nick gathered him up in his arms. "You didn't do anything wrong," Nick soothed, pressing a kiss to Kelly's hair. Kelly had surely learned how to resist all kinds of interrogation techniques while he was in service, but even the tightest lips loosened when the right drugs were involved. He could never fault Kelly when he knew he would likely do the same. 

And, really, if anyone should be sorry, it was him. He'd known Kelly was behaving unusually but had ignored it lest he look...what? Concerned? He could no longer remember what had been more important than Kelly's safety. 

They sat like that for several more minutes before Nick found his voice again. “Should I take you to a hospital?”

“No,” Kelly answered softly. “They’ll ask too many questions. I’m just exhausted and need fluids to flush the rest of this drug out. Nothing we can’t handle.”

Humming in agreement, Nick laid Kelly down on the bed and gave his chest an affectionate pat. "Let me get you something to drink and then I’ll give Zane a call before we go back to the condo, okay?" 

Kelly nodded. 

As he went to the kitchen, Nick pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped the speed dial number for Zane. 

Their boss picked up on the second ring, and Nick explained what had happened. Zane insisted they come to him, but Nick declined. With only two entry points, neither of which were easy to access, Nick assured him they'd feel safer at the condo. Reluctant, Zane agreed and said he’d meet them when they got back. 

Nick hung up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before returning to the bedroom. Kelly pushed himself up as Nick sat down and handed him the bottle. He watched as Kelly twisted the cap off, taking one greedy gulp. Kelly took a few more sips, capped the bottle, and set it aside. 

“Think you can walk?” Nick asked.

Kelly swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up with Nick's help, legs wobbling for a second. “Just don’t let go.”

Nick tightened his grip on Kelly's waist. “Never.”

 

* * *

 

"You want to tell me what's going on? And don't fucking tell me it's none of my business." Nick leveled his gaze at Zane, staring the other man down.

Zane and Ty had been waiting for them when they got back from Kelly's place. The two had peppered Kelly with questions about what had happened while Nick tended to his wounds. When Kelly had been unable to provide any more answers beyond what they already knew, they'd let him retire to the bedroom to rest. 

Ty walked around the edge of the couch, drawing Nick's attention away from Zane as he perched on the arm. "Calm down, O, we haven't been hiding anything from you."

Nick's eyebrows climbed. "Calm down? Kelly is in there sleeping off the effects of whatever the fuck they gave him and you want me to _calm down_?"

Zane held up a hand before Ty could further the argument, diffusing the situation with the warning look they both knew well. "I'm sorry that happened, but you know it's always a risk in this business." He swirled the whiskey around in its glass, and fixed Nick with a look that indicated he could expand on the issue but would refrain. 

Nick was thankful for that much, at least. Kelly was a full-fledged member now, and would not get any more pity than anyone else. If Nick wanted to keep him safe, he knew it was his problem alone to deal with. And so far he'd failed. 

"And Ty's correct," Zane continued, diverting the conversation away from Nick's shortcomings. If there was one thing he respected about the crime boss, it was the man's tact, something that'd yet to rub off on his husband. "We've been in the dark as much as you have, but I finally got information on Bell that might help explain what's been going on lately." 

Picking up his drink, Nick crossed the room and dropped into an armchair. "Thought he was just bitchy that we got off easy," Nick said, gesturing between himself and Ty. By the time Ty had joined him in prison, Nick had already served half of his six-year sentence. Ty’s sentence was similar although he only wound up serving half a year of it thanks to Zane, who had agreed to inform on their rivals. It was a dangerous arrangement should anyone discover he was the informant, but it drastically reduced Ty’s time behind bars and got Nick out as well. Liam had been furious ever since. All his hard work cleaning up the cartels and yet they still won. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it. Zane had proved a useful asset. 

"Kind of, but there's a bigger story we didn't know about." Zane set his glass down and draped an arm over the back of the couch. "His career is built on handling organized crime so it's definitely a matter of pride for him. But he's one of those noble types who follows his orders regardless, something neither of you would know anything about." Zane glanced at both of them and snorted, amused.

Nick lifted his glass to his lips to hide a smile. In their earlier days, Zane had dubbed them the champions of bad decisions for their blatant disregard of direction whenever the mood struck. With age came better decision-making skills, although they still liked riling the older man up. 

"People like that don't hire mercs, though," Nick pointed out.

"Right. But people who want justice no matter what might. It's one thing when you're not related to the victims, but everything changes when it's personal."

Nick mulled this over. It honestly wasn't any different than the way they handled things. He couldn't care less what happened to the nameless thugs working in the lowest ranks, but he would personally tear apart anyone who so much as slighted one of his close friends. "So what changed?"

"I don't have all the details, but what it comes down to is they suspect someone ordered a hit on Bell’s husband sometime last year and succeeded. They still haven’t been able to trace the order to its issuer, but I can guarantee you it was a Vega."

"Then why is he going after us?"

Zane shrugged a shoulder. "He's lashing out, so I don't imagine there's a lot of logic involved. He should know I would never jeopardize the deal like that, but I doubt he cares now. Probably pitting the groups against each other in the hopes we'll wipe each other out. My guess is he's somehow to blame for your falsified records so it would start in-fighting among us. Spend too much time on that and miss what's happening around us." He reached over and rested a hand on Ty’s knee, giving it a squeeze. “I can’t even imagine how painful that kind of loss must be.”

Nick rubbed his chin, the gears turning in his mind as he sifted through these new details. "Something's not right. If Owen and Digger have been working for Liam the entire time, why would he send them into the Everglades after us? Why not just let the in-fighting play out? And why go after Kelly directly? They'd mentioned taking us to their boss, but they never said who that was."

"They're mercs," Ty said, lips curling in disgust. "They likely on more than one payroll."

"Right. So did Liam go after Kelly after they failed or was that just a coincidence? If he only wanted to talk to Kelly, they could've just left me and taken him in the first place." There had to be another boss involved, and Nick shuddered at the thought of who that might be. He and Kelly were likely fortunate to escape when they did, otherwise it may well have been Vega interrogating both of them under far more brutal circumstances.

“Still,” Nick said slowly, “why is Liam working directly with someone like Sanchez? And why leave someone who can identify him alive? If he’s concerned about his job, you’d think he’d want to stay out of it as much as possible or at least clean up after himself.”

“Maybe he can’t," Zane said. "Make him show his face as proof of commitment. That's what I'd require. And who would believe Kelly when he was drugged nearly the entire time? Besides, coming forward would mean jail time I don’t know that I could get him out of.”

Ty frowned. “Maybe Bell doesn’t care anymore. Maybe he...lost himself.” His voice was careful, soft, as though he were imagining himself in Liam’s place. 

While not exactly known for his critical thinking or people skills, Ty was surprisingly profound when it came to matters of the heart. Ty’s hand found Zane’s and laced their fingers together; a loving, unconscious gesture that made Nick’s heart ache. How badly he wanted that for himself and Kelly. But that kind of love happened with time, something in too short of supply. 

Forcing the melancholy away, Nick asked, “What do we do now?”

“Nothing,” Zane answered. 

Turning his head, Ty lifted a skeptical eyebrow at his husband. “Nothing? What the fuck’s that gonna do? We should strike now while we still have a chance.” Nick nodded in agreement. Waiting would only get them killed at this rate.

Zane patted Ty’s leg. “Relax, doll, this is why I’ve been working so hard to close that deal with the Gaudet family. Their guns are ours, which means we now outnumber both Vega and Sanchez."

The Gaudets, huh? What Nick knew of them was that they were a powerful family with as much history as the city they ruled, both respected and feared. Word among the superstitious was that their power came from the voodoo spirits themselves. He'd met the father and son briefly when Zane was flaunting the _Sidewinder_ , but hadn't been privy to any further details on the deal being made between the two entities. 

Ty’s face scrunched up in a pained expression, earning him a light swat from Zane. “Don’t be like that,” Zane chided. “You know they’re the best ally we could possibly have.”

“I know,” Ty whined, “but Ava.”

Nick snorted. Early in their then volatile relationship, Ty and Zane had temporarily split at Ty’s request. In the few months they were apart, Zane remained faithful while Ty took off for New Orleans “to find himself” and almost immediately hooked up with Ava. 

She was exactly Ty’s kind of crazy. The woman was borne of fire, which more than likely explained her unsettling fascination with the element. She'd taught him the finer art of arson, and together they set the streets of NOLA on fire--literally. But the firebug had proved too hot to handle, and Ty went scurrying back to Miami with his tail between his legs, back into Zane’s waiting arms. 

"That's what you get for sleeping with strange women." Zane leaned forward and set his empty glass on the table in front of him. "But everything's been taken care of so there shouldn't be any reason you'll have to see her again. We just let them clean up while we remain vigilant. Business as usual."

For as much as he disagreed with the plan, Nick supposed their boss was right. There was nothing unusual about their situation; just more, different players than they were used to. In time, everyone would back off, either to regroup or directing their attention elsewhere. 

Zane stood and looked to Nick. "Don’t hesitate to ask if either of you need anything, otherwise just keep doing what you’re doing and leave the rest to me.” 

Taking that as his cue to leave, Ty hopped off the couch and headed for the door, Zane and Nick following. 

Zane turned to Nick and clasped his shoulder. "And stop beating yourself up over this," he said quietly. "You couldn't have known what would happen. But he's safe now and it's your job to keep him that way. Got it?" A soft smile curved his lips; dark eyes warm and understanding. This wasn't a speech from boss to employee, but rather friend to friend. Nick nodded, and Zane patted him on the cheek before departing. 

Closing the door behind them, Nick turned and slumped against it with a sigh. When would this end?


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of Nick’s phone skittering across the nightstand as it vibrated woke Kelly from a deep sleep. He cracked open an eye and looked at the alarm clock. Glowing green digits read almost three in the morning. Groaning, Kelly rolled over and gave Nick a swat on the hip. When Nick didn’t respond, Kelly elbowed him in the side. 

Nick woke with a startled snort. “What?” he asked, groggy, voice rough with sleep. 

Sprawling across him, Kelly answered, “Your phone was going off.” The words muffled against Nick’s skin as Kelly nuzzled into his chest. He felt Nick shift under him, reaching for the phone and turning it on. Kelly squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden illumination.

Only moments from drifting back to sleep, Nick pushed him off and sat up, swearing. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Zane’s on his way over.”

This time Kelly shot up, wide awake now. “What? Why?” The last few weeks had been quiet as rivals were dealt with by the lower ranking members of the cartel, the violence playing out as always in darkened corners of the city they never concerned themselves with. There was no reason for Zane of all people to call so late night on a weeknight, let alone come over here. Something was wrong.

The bedside lamp switched on and Nick met his eyes. “Vega’s got Ty.” The words came out strangled as he spoke, hand shaking.

Kelly clapped a hand over his mouth and watched as Nick flew from the bed, hastily changing from his sleep pants to a pair of jeans and t-shirt. “How the hell did that happen?” Kelly asked as he scrambled from the bed and snatched up his discarded clothing on the floor.

“Dumbass probably went and did something Zane told him not to, but I don’t really know. Zane didn’t say anything else.”

“When will he--”

The doorbell chimed and Nick sprinted for the door, Kelly close behind. He hovered in the entryway as Nick opened the door and Zane rushed past without a word to either of them, heading straight for the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter and poured some into a glass. The bottle shook in his unsteady hand and clinked against the rim of the glass. Zane downed the drink in one swallow and then reached for the bottle again. Kelly intercepted, carefully removed the bottle from Zane’s hand. While he sympathized with their boss, liquor would not solve this problem. 

When Zane shot him a glare, Kelly noticed the redness in the other man’s eyes and paused. Their stalwart boss--the man who held it together when the rest of them couldn’t, the man who never dared show weakness to friend or foe--had been crying. Clothing disheveled and hair laying in unruly waves, Zane lacked the usual polish that defined him. He was a man with a reputation to uphold, who projected an image few saw him without. That he was here showing this other side of himself did not bode well. 

Stomach tumbling with fear, Kelly rested a hand on Zane’s arm, waiting for him to shy away or brush Kelly’s hand off like usual. Unless you wanted to become a pincushion for his knives, no one but Ty touched Zane without permission first. 

When Zane didn’t so much as flinch, Kelly gave his arm a supportive squeeze. “What happened?” His gaze slid to Nick, who pulled out a chair and sat down on the opposite side of the counter. 

Zane lowered his head. “I don’t know." His voice was soft, his words sounding...defeated. An odd combination for their confident boss. Zane rested his hands on the edge of the counter and blew out a shaky breath. “He’d been keeping watch on Vega’s son and went out on surveillance again tonight. I asked him to stay home for once but you know how he is." 

Zane glanced at both of them, and they nodded. Ty had a mind of his own, and as Kelly had seen more often than not, that trait had a habit of landing Ty in hot water. But Ty was both clever and dangerous, and capturing him was like grabbing a tiger by the tail. He always found his way out of such situations. But if Ty couldn't escape this by himself, they had a big problem.

Nick tilted his head and met Zane's eyes. "Are you sure Vega's got him? Ty has been known to disappear for a few days if necessary." 

Zane dug his phone out of a pocket and slid the device across the counter to Nick, whose jaw suddenly clenched as he stared at the screen. Green eyes darkened, and Kelly shivered as he took the phone from Nick. 

The photo's background was dark enough to conceal the location, although experience taught him these matters went down in overlooked warehouses all over the city. Despite the poor lighting Kelly recognized the shape of his friend, suspended by heavy chains wrapped around his wrists. Dark smudges of dirt and blood stained Ty's shirt; bruising and fresh blood on the bare skin of his face and arms.

"What does he want?" The low growl of warning in Nick's voice sent another shiver up Kelly's spine. 

Zane took the phone back. "Does it matter? He's got Ty. I'll give him anything he wants to get Ty back and he knows that."

"What does he want?" Nick asked again.

Huffing a sigh, Zane answered, "The city. He wants us gone, and anyone who sticks around and doesn't join him dies." He shot both of them a pointed glance. Not even seemingly harmless club managers and their boyfriends would be exempt.

A knock at the door cut off Nick's reply. He stood but Zane held up a hand and motioned for him to sit down. Kelly watched Zane walk around the end of the counter as he went to the door and opened it. When he returned to the kitchen, Julian, Preston, and Cameron were in tow. 

"Gentlemen," Julian greeted them with a polite nod. Turning, he whispered something in Cameron's ear before kissing his cheek. Cameron gave a solemn nod and moved to Kelly's side.

“What’s going on?” Kelly asked, giving Cameron’s shoulder a nudge.

“They’re going to get themselves killed is what,” Cameron growled under his breath. “And Julian won’t let me help.”

Kelly patted his arm. “He just doesn’t want you to get hurt.” He leaned against the counter, eyes following Nick as he went to talk with the rest of their friends. 

Cameron's eyebrows drew together. "You'll watch out for them, right?"

"Of course." They watched out for their own, something Kelly knew better than any of them. He was fortunate, though, that these men seemed to believe in the same thing. If this were anyone else's group he had no doubt the members would sell each other out if it saved their own hides.

After several long minutes, Nick motioned for Kelly to follow him to the bedroom. "Get your gear, babe." 

"Where are we going?" Kelly went to the bed and reached under it, pulling out the small plastic case that held his pistol and a canvas bag filled with medical supplies. Standing, he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"I'm going with Zane. You and Cameron are going to wait for us at the mansion."

"What? No, I'm going with you. I always do."

Nick set his hands on Kelly's hips and pulled him close. "Not this time. Julian refuses to leave Cameron alone right now."

"So then let him babysit!" 

Kelly put his hands on Nick's chest and pushed him away, only to get reeled back in. Nick locked his arms around Kelly and held him still. "I don't want you anywhere near Vega."

"I trained for this kind of thing. I'm as good as any of you. Better even."

Nick chuckled, his lips warm as they brushed against Kelly's. "I know you are. But you're also trained as a medic--something none of us can do. We need to keep you safe so you can fix us later."

"And what if something happens and it can't wait until you get back? What if--" Kelly’s voice strained on the words, "--you don't make it back because I wasn't there for you?" 

"Then I'd rather know he can't hurt you." Ducking his chin, Nick slotted their lips together, all teeth and tongue as he nipped and sucked and plied Kelly's lips apart with ease. Kelly's hands fisted in his shirt and he tugged Nick against him. 

After several moments lost in one another, Nick broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against Kelly's. "Zane's got some of the Gaudets on stand-by," he said, giving Kelly a peck on the lips. "And Preston and Julian are the best snipers I know." Another peck. "We'll be okay."

Kelly wrapped his arms around Nick in a hug. He could argue all he wanted but he wouldn't win. "Got your boomstick?" he joked, trying to inject some humor into the situation. Anything to get his mind off the possibility that this could be the last time he'd see Nick alive.

Nick snorted and managed a smile. "Yeah." He shifted and leaned away, taking Kelly's face in his hands. "I love you, Kels, and I'm gonna do everything I can to get back to you, alright?" Kelly nodded, and Nick's lips twisted into the crooked grin that always got Kelly's full attention. "So you'd better be waiting for me."

Kelly pushed up on his toes and met Nick's lips once more. "Love you, too."

Nick's warmth faded as he stepped back. He grabbed a set of car keys from the dresser and handed them to Kelly. "Take my car just in case," he said, walking out of the room. 

_In case of what?_ Kelly wondered as he stared down at the keys in his hand.

 

* * *

 

The drive to the mansion was stressful to say the least. 

On the one hand Kelly worried for Nick and their friends. What would be waiting for them when they got wherever they were going? Was it a trap? Would Ty still be alive? Would any of them make it out alive? If he knew where they'd gone, he would consider following. Maybe not to join the fray but at least watch their backs and be able to provide immediate medical support if they needed it. And knowing them, someone other than Ty would be walking away bloody.

On the other hand, Nick's words still echoed in his mind. _Just in case._ Was it a general precaution or did Nick know more than he was letting on? Kelly assumed the former, but every car that followed them was cause for panic. At almost 4 o'clock on a Thursday morning, who the hell was out at that time other than ne'er-do-wells looking for trouble? 

All kinds of people, Kelly reminded himself, clenching the steering wheel as a dark truck passed them, its tail lights fading into the distance. Some surely were trouble but many more were likely people going home after last call. Or shift workers like he'd once been, on the way to or from a job that required odd hours. Just a lot of people minding their own business as far as he could tell.

"Sorry you have to do this," Cameron murmured as he stared out the window, finally breaking their long stretch of silence. "I’m pretty useless in times like these." Dejection tinged his voice, and Kelly immediately felt sad for his best friend. Where his own combat and medic skills were always useful to the cartel, petty theft was rarely necessary. 

Kelly reached over and gave his friend's shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry about it." 

Glancing up at the rear view mirror, a niggling of fear tugged at Kelly’s mind as a car followed them down the exit ramp. He’d noticed the car roughly ten minutes earlier when it had been further back. Figuring it was just someone going the same way, Kelly had paid it little attention. But since then it’d closed the gap between them until it was now only a couple of car lengths behind. When it followed them for two turns, Kelly was sure they’d somehow picked up a tail. 

“Hey, Cam?”

“Yeah.”

“How well do you know the streets around here?”

“Pretty well. Why?”

“Because I need to lose that car following us.”

Cameron’s head whipped around as he glanced out the back window. "Shit." He turned in his seat and reached down for Kelly's gun case sitting at his feet. "You know that parking garage over on Western?" he asked as he opened the case and removed the contents.

"Sure," Kelly answered, hesitant.

Cameron waved him off, calmly shoving a magazine into the Glock and racking the slide. "It's a last resort. Let's try to lose them on a side street first."

Kelly breathed a sigh of relief. Winding around these streets was one thing, but a parking garage was a whole other level of difficulty. It required hairpin turns and constant vigilance so you didn't slam into a concrete pillar. All while wrangling nearly five thousand pounds of car. Nick made evasive driving look easy, but Kelly didn't trust his own abilities to get them out in one piece.

"Turn around and take a right two streets back." 

Kelly jerked the wheel left, accelerating into the turn with a squeal of tires as he sped off toward the street Cameron indicated. It would take them in the opposite direction of the mansion. 

As he suspected, the SUV behind them turned, the hulking vehicle unable to maneuver as sharply as the smaller muscle car. The glare of headlights in the rear view mirror disappeared when Kelly skidded around the corner and onto the new street, returning moments later as they barreled down the narrow residential street.

Cameron gave no further direction and houses soon gave way to derelict buildings and open lots as they entered Little Havana. 

"Left here," Cameron said, pointing. Kelly slammed on the brakes, tires squealing in the early morning air as he made the turn. He hesitated a moment too long and the SUV caught up. There was a crack of gunfire and then the back window shattered. 

Several seconds later Cameron called out, "Right!" and Kelly jerked the steering wheel to the other side, sending the car flying down a narrow alley. 

They zigged and zagged through the streets until Kelly lost track of which way they were going, relying on Cameron to get them where they needed to be. 

Another turn and Cameron spotted a parking lot underneath an overpass where a handful of other cars sat for the night. Kelly shut the lights off and pulled into the lot, parking in the shadows between two other cars. Moments later the SUV flew by. Kelly waited for his heart to stop racing and then backed out of the parking space.

“Who was that anyway?” Cameron asked, settling back against the seat with an uneasy huff.

“No idea.” Whether it was Vega’s or Bell’s people no longer mattered. Both wanted their group gone and Kelly suspected the end result would be the same either way: death for anyone they caught. 

Cameron pulled out his cell phone and brought up a map, guiding Kelly down a few more streets before reaching a main road they recognized. Home free.

Not even a minute on the road and headlights were already closing on them from behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Following Zane's instructions, Nick drove past the rusted gates and brought the car to a stop some distance away from the warehouse Ty was supposedly held in. Unease settled in his stomach as he glanced at their surroundings. The abandoned dockyard was empty save for a handful of old shipping containers. Black water surrounded them on three sides, the lights of Miami glittering in the distance. The warehouse itself was good sized with several windows as far as he could see. Only problem being the high windows, which made it impossible to see inside the building from his vantage point. 

Zane pushed open the car door, but Nick put a hand on his shoulder and stilled him for the moment. "You're not really giving up the city, are you?"

"Of course not. That's a last resort and I have no plans to let this go that far." The sadness Nick had seen earlier in Zane's eyes was gone now, replaced by darkness. Someone would die tonight and Nick didn't envy the poor bastard who would meet Zane's unbridled wrath. And if Ty was free before then, the resulting carnage would be legendary. 

Zane shrugged off his hand, and Nick watched as the older man got out of the car and strode across the cracked pavement to the warehouse. He would get Ty out, Nick was sure of that. Whether Zane himself made it out alive was the real concern.

Left with nothing to do but wait, Nick pulled his phone out and frowned at the screen. No missed calls or messages from Kelly. No news was good news, right? Still, they should've been at the mansion by now. Traffic was non-existent at this time of morning and it should have taken them no more than a half hour. Kelly knew to check in with him either way.

The phone's screen suddenly lit up, indicating an incoming call from Julian. Nick tapped his earpiece. "What's going on?"

"We have company." 

Nick turned in his seat, swearing under his breath when he noticed the glow of headlights reflecting off the trees. "Any idea who it is?" 

"No."

When the beams brightened, he quickly flipped the phone over to block the light from the screen and ducked out of sight just as beams swept across the car. Someone on the inside probably knew he was here, but no sense letting everyone know that. He just hoped it would somehow be to their advantage.

In his ear, Julian drew a sharp inhale. Nick poked his head up and found the SUV that had joined them. Two people exited the cab, one going to the back of the vehicle and standing guard while the other disappeared into the warehouse. He couldn't make out anyone from this distance. "Who is it?"

"Liam and Owen."

"What?" Nick hissed.

"They have Cameron and Kelly."

If Nick hadn't been sitting down he was sure he would've passed out. As it was, his vision tunneled slightly while his heart slammed against his ribs. How? They should have been safe going away from the danger. Had someone been watching the condo? For how long? What happened? Questions flooded his mind but no answers followed. 

“We can’t let them get taken in there.”

“I am well aware of that,” Julian snapped back. He drew a steadying breath Nick recognized as the sound of him lining up a shot. “Your call. Should we shoot them?”

Nick chewed his lip. This could go to hell if they missed. Zane's orders were to stand down until he indicated otherwise, although this was not something they’d planned for. But Kelly and Cameron absolutely could not go into that warehouse. Their presence would force Zane to hand over the city. And that didn’t eliminate the possibility that Vega would gun them all down anyway as the first act of his new reign. 

Vivid images of Kelly’s lifeless body suddenly flashed through Nick’s mind; clothing soaked in blood and dead eyes staring at him with accusation. Sickness washed over him. He couldn't let that happen to Kelly. “Do it.” 

The man who’d gone into the building returned, and Nick held his breath. It felt like he was watching a movie and someone else had the remote. Confined to the car, he was unable to do anything more than call the shots he technically wasn’t supposed to make. The man met the other at the back of the vehicle and they yanked Kelly and Cameron from the back. Why were Liam and Owen still alive? 

“What are you waiting for?”

“Because we need to take the shot together and Preston does not have a clear view yet,” Julian answered coolly, as though he were explaining himself for the dozenth time.

Moments later one of the men--whether it was Liam or Owen he couldn’t tell--dropped. The other, still hanging on to their charge, staggered backward and disappeared into the warehouse. 

“Bloody hell.”

The call disconnected, and Nick was left staring at the lone survivor, praying it was Kelly. As he watched the man answer his phone, though, Nick’s heart sank. /Cameron./

 

* * *

 

Kelly bucked and thrashed against Liam's hold, dislodging the injured man with a well-placed jab to his ribs. He ducked out of Liam's reach and spun away, turning to find himself staring down the barrel of a gun. It's owner, an older man he recognized from pictures as Vega, was clearly not impressed with his antics. 

Vega turned to Liam, who was clutching his wounded arm. "Where's the other one?" 

"I imagine he got away when their snipers killed Owen outside," Liam spat. "This one's more valuable anyway."

Vega's lip curled as he waved Liam away. "Fine, throw him with the other one." 

Feeling Liam's gun jab into his back, Kelly took a grudging step forward as he was guided across the empty warehouse. The place reeked of fish and gasoline, and Kelly wrinkled his nose as they walked. They passed through a set of chain link barriers to a back corner where Ty sat, slumped against the wall. Liam cuffed Kelly to a nearby storage rack and then left them alone. 

Once Liam was gone, Kelly nudged Ty with his foot. Ty jerked awake and glanced around for the threat, eyes finally settling on Kelly. "Doc?" he murmured. "What are you doing here?" 

"Didn't want to let you have all the fun," Kelly said, deadpan. He gave his restraints a tug, wincing as metal bit into his wrists. No easy getaway this time.

Ty licked his bloodied lips and drew a breath. “Where’s Zane?” His voice was thin, the words coming out in a pained rasp.

Before Kelly could answer, though, the sound of approaching footsteps echoed through the building. He looked up to see Zane, flanked by Liam and Vega, and four well-armed goons behind them. Zane's jaw clenched as he looked at Kelly for a brief moment before his gaze settled on Ty.

Vega took a step forward and sneered at both of them. "I told you to come alone, Garrett." Hands clasped behind his back, Vega returned to Zane's side. "So you can forget my original offer. You can still walk away from all this and disappear, but these two die here. Unless you'd prefer to join them."

When Zane didn't immediately answer, Kelly swore he felt his heart stop. Zane wouldn't just leave Ty here, would he? Neither Ty nor Zane spoke, instead exchanging looks only they could interpret. And as Zane hung his head, Kelly watched in disbelief as a single tear streaked down Ty's cheek. No, this couldn't be right. Zane loved Ty more than anything. He wouldn't leave him here. He wouldn't.

Anger replaced disbelief as he watched Zane finally turn away and follow the other men without so much as a parting glance. Even Ty said nothing. Fine, if he wouldn't, then Kelly would. 

"What the fuck, Zane! How can you leave him here?" Kelly screamed at his boss' retreating back. "Zane!"

Kelly's screams died in his throat, though, when he watched as the last goon through the door paused to flick open a cigarette lighter. He tossed the lit lighter at the floor before he slammed the door shut behind himself. Flames leapt from the floor, chasing a trail of what he suspected was the gasoline he'd smelled earlier. 

Panicked, Kelly strained against the cuffs holding him prisoner. As unappealing as the idea was to break his wrists and try to slip the cuffs, he knew it wasn't worth the effort. The cuffs were just too tight. He glanced around for other ideas, but the window above them was too high to reach and the floor around them was devoid of any objects. And even if he could find an object, what then? He'd still have to get said object to his hands, which wasn't possible. Nothing short of someone else unlocking them would work.

Kelly rested his head against the metal support he was chained to and drew a shaky breath as he accepted their fate. There was no escape, and even if there was someone outside who could help, he doubted they could make it in time.

His shoulders shook as an unexpected sob tore through his chest. Dying didn't bother him so much as what he'd leave behind. It was a fact of life he'd accepted when he'd joined the Navy, and something he was acutely aware of every day after that. His job was rescuing others from that fate, but what could he do when it was himself in need? It was some comfort knowing he wasn't alone, but he wanted Nick, wanted to at least see him one more time. He had no regrets joining this world. In fact, he was glad he did otherwise he never would have met Nick and the men he now thought of as family.

As flames fanned out around them, Kelly shied away from the heat, burying his face in his shoulder. From somewhere outside he swore he heard popping noises over the roar of the fire. Gunfire, he hoped, and not an explosion that would cut their waiting short. 

Kelly looked at Ty. His friend hadn’t moved, hadn’t given any indication he was bothered by the current situation. Ty was a fighter, but he seemed to have forgotten that fact. "If you've got any ideas for how to get out of here, bud, now would be a good time to know." Smoke stung his eyes, and he covered his face while he waited for an answer he knew he wouldn't get. 

Kelly squeezed his eyes shut. The air was growing thick with smoke, each breath drawn more difficult than the last. At this rate they would suffocate first, a slightly comforting thought compared to burning alive. 

The sound of glass shattering above them drew Kelly's attention. He looked up, but it took his foggy brain a minute to process the dark figure slipping through the window and dropping to the floor next to him. This was a dream--had to be. He was supposed to die here without ever seeing Nick again. Cool fingers brushed across his cheek. Kelly leaned into the touch, but it was gone after only a brief second. “Nick?”

"I'm here, babe, just hang on." 

Several seconds later, Kelly felt the handcuffs loosen and fall away from his wrists. Finally free, he moved to Ty's side and patted his friend's cheek. "Come on, Ty, wake up." Ty's head lolled to the side and he blinked slowly in recognition. Kelly gave Ty's wounds a once over, but there was nothing he could do about any of them until they got out of here. He was in bad shape, but nothing life threatening.

It took both of them to get Ty onto his feet and up to the window, where someone else pulled him through. Once he was gone, Kelly stepped into the stirrup of Nick's waiting hands, gripping his shoulder for support. Their eyes met for a split second before Nick boosted him up to the window, and he grabbed at the ledge. A pair of hands pulled him out and he dropped next to Ty. 

"Zane," Ty muttered. "Where's Zane?" 

Preston helped Nick from the window and looked to him for an answer. "He's alive," Nick said. His words were halting, though, and Kelly's stomach twisted. What wasn’t Nick saying?


	11. Chapter 11

Images of Vega being led away in handcuffs splashed across the television screen. According to the news, authorities weren't saying much other than he'd been stopped for a traffic violation and things went from there. With two of its biggest players out of commission, Miami's criminal underbelly was surely in chaos. 

Kelly only half listened to the coverage on the television behind him as he changed the bandage on Ty's arm. Since holing up in the condo's guest bedroom, Ty hadn't said more than a handful of words to any of them. And not once did he complain about Kelly's fussing, quietly letting himself be tended to instead of his usual complaints. Whatever Vega and his men had done to Ty, it looked like they'd nearly beaten the life out of him. The finishing blow, though, was Zane walking away. Physical wounds would heal in time, but Kelly worried about the wound left on Ty’s heart.

Kelly finished securing the bandage and looked at Ty. "You hungry yet, bud?" 

Ty shook his head, avoiding eye contact. Kelly blew out a disappointed sigh and rolled off the bed. Probably best to leave Ty alone for now anyway. Kelly quietly pulled the door shut and went back to the living room. 

"How is he?" Nick asked when Kelly dropped onto the sofa next to him. His arm snaked around Kelly's shoulders and pulled him close. He hadn’t been able to keep his hands off Kelly since they’d returned, though Kelly wasn’t complaining. He appreciated the affection, recognizing it as Nick’s way of watching out for him. By his logic, if Kelly was within reach he couldn’t be hurt. 

Kelly laid his head on Nick's shoulder. "Same. He's fine physically, but I don't know what to do about the Zane issue."

"Nothing you can do until somebody calls."

"I know, but... He walked away, Nick. He didn't even say anything, just turned around and /walked away/. How could he do that?" 

"I know it looks bad, but with those two it's likely more than it appears."

"But wouldn't Ty know? He shouldn't still be like this."

"Kels, I--I don't know." Nick set a pillow in his lap and motioned for Kelly to lay down. Sleep sounded like a fantastic idea. They had managed only a couple hours of disturbed rest and all Kelly wanted to do now was close his eyes. Curling up, Kelly laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, his exhaustion pushing away his worry for the moment as it carried him into an almost immediate slumber. 

Kelly woke some time later with a reflexive cringe at the sound of his phone ringing. He wanted nothing to do with phones after the shitstorm that resulted from the call last night. Groaning, he reached for the phone on the coffee table and put it on speakerphone. "You okay, Cam?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. What about you?"

Kelly rolled onto his back, meeting Nick's eyes as he spoke. "Let's just say I now know what a barbecued chicken feels like." Kelly gave his arm a sniff. "Still smell like one, too." 

He heard Cameron chuckle before an awkward silence fell between them. "Any word on Zane?" Kelly asked. Last he'd heard, Julian and Cameron had found their boss on the far side of the warehouse, surrounded by dead goons and bleeding out of multiple gunshot wounds. They had whisked him away to a hospital, but that was the last he’d heard. And more than Ty knew. In his condition, it was agreed to spare him any further anguish until they knew exactly what was going on. 

"He's going to be okay. He just came out of surgery a bit ago, though, so it's going to be awhile before anybody can talk to him."

Kelly mentally thanked whatever deities were listening and released the breath he hadn't known he was holding. Nick gave his chest a reassuring pat. "Anybody asking questions?"

Cam lowered his voice. "Not any more than usual. Seems kind of odd. I thought--" He paused for a second and then came back on the line. “Liam’s here,” he hissed. And with that he was gone.

Kelly looked at Nick for an answer, but found his lover distracted. Sitting up, he followed Nick’s gaze and saw Ty leaning against the wall, watching them. How much of the conversation had he heard, Kelly wondered. “Who was that?” Ty asked quietly, his brows knitted with worry.

“Cameron,” Nick answered, patting the empty space on the couch. When Ty didn’t move, Nick explained what was going on, stressing the fact that Zane was okay. Something akin to terror flashed in Ty’s eyes, though. The hospital would have to report the gunshot wounds, most likely resulting in Zane being incarcerated. Again. For how long was anyone’s guess, but at least he would be alive. 

Kelly watched Ty retreat back to the bedroom before turning to Nick. “Should we do something?”

“Just leave him alone for now. We still don’t know everything, but at least this is good news.”

Humming, Kelly laid down again. He supposed Nick was right. 

Kelly gave it an hour. The bit of good news still hadn’t seemed to perk Ty up any, and Kelly hated the thought that his friend hurt. He could fix a lot of things, but mending a broken heart wasn’t one of them. Leaving Nick asleep on the couch, Kelly went to the spare bedroom and poked his head in. “Need anything?” 

When Ty looked at him, Kelly expected an answer that would once again deflect the offer. Instead, Ty nodded and pushed himself up, grimacing as he settled back against the mound of pillows. “You were there,” Ty said as he twisted the metal band on his finger. “What do you think?” 

“You mean do I think he chose himself over you?”

Ty nodded.

Kelly huffed a sigh and sat on the edge of the queen-sized bed. “I don’t know. I want to believe he had some reason to do that, but I just can’t think of what that reason might be. Doesn’t mean there isn’t one, though. The Zane I’ve seen loves you and would do anything to protect you, even if that means doing something you might not understand at first.”

Ty seemed to consider Kelly’s answer for a moment and then met his eyes. “Well either way, thank you.”

“Hmm?”

A hint of a smile curved Ty’s lips. “For saying something when I couldn’t.” Silence lapsed between them before Ty finally spoke again. “Guess I should probably wait for that bastard then, huh?”

When the news finally switched to something other than Vega, Kelly leaned over and grabbed the remote from the bed. What Ty needed--what they all needed--was a distraction, and he had just the idea. Kelly punched a number into the remote and the sound of a cheering crowd replaced the drone of news anchors. Hazel eyes lit with sudden interest, and Kelly smiled. 

With Ty entertained by the football game, Kelly slipped out of the room and went to the kitchen. Nobody had the energy or appetite to deal with breakfast, so they’d passed. It was nearing one in the afternoon, though, and his stomach growled a reminder that he hadn’t eaten since dinner last night. He opened the refrigerator door, gathered a bunch of ingredients in his arms, and set to work building sandwiches for all them. 

He was just finishing up and debating how to carry everything into the guest bedroom when he felt Nick’s arms wrap around his waist. “What are you up to, babe?” His voice was still rough with sleep, and for a brief second Kelly considered dragging him to their bedroom to sate a different kind of hunger.

“Making lunch, what does it look like?” Kelly turned his head and received a peck on the cheek. “How about you help me carry all this to Ty’s room?” Nick's response was a kiss to the back of Kelly's neck before he picked up an extra plate and led the way.

The familiar sounds of football caught Nick's interest as well, and Kelly chuckled as he watched his lover climb onto the bed next to Ty and pass a plate to his friend without a word spoken between them. Eyes glued to the screen, neither paid Kelly any mind as he joined them.

Kelly spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Nick and Ty yell at the screen and argue the referee's calls, which amused him to no end. Usually he just rolled his eyes at their antics, but this time all he felt was relief. This was normal behavior for these two idiots, and whether they realized it or not, they all needed a bit of normalcy right now. When the game finished, the two spent the next hour mocking a crime drama. 

They were just launching into a rant about the villain of the day's amateurish interrogation methods when Ty's phone rang. The relaxed atmosphere of the room evaporated as Ty glanced nervously between them before he muted the tv and answered. Kelly tried making sense of the one-sided conversation, but found it difficult when Ty spent most of that time nodding as he bit back the tears that threatened to fall. Nick wrapped an arm around their friend's shoulders, and Ty leaned into him. 

Ty nodded yet again. "I will, baby," he whispered. "Love you, too." He set the phone on the nightstand and huffed a sigh of relief. He was silent while he processed the conversation, but Kelly was glad to see a smile forming. “He said it was all part of the deal he made with the Feds and he wasn’t allowed to tell me. He kept his word, so we’re all safe.”

“And what about him?” Kelly asked.

Ty’s smile faltered for a second. “He’s not sure yet. Bell thinks they’ll try to pin something on him anyway, but it’d be minor. Probably just something to make an example of him.” 

“Are you allowed to see him?”

“Tomorrow.”

Kelly leaned over and gave Ty’s knee a supportive pat, and Nick pulled them both into a hug. “We’ll go over first thing in the morning.” 

 

* * *

 

"God, I could totally get used to this." Kelly stared across the turquoise water to the ripple of shoreline in the distance. It felt good to escape the touristy bustle of downtown Georgetown, but staying cooped up in the mansion hadn't been the solution either. 

But bobbing on the glassy water that surrounded the small island of Grand Cayman, that was working for him. Way out here, with the breeze in his hair and nothing but the sound of sea birds and waves slapping against the hull of the yacht, he felt lighter. Free. Casting another lazy glance Nick's way, he knew he wasn't the only one. 

Sprawled out on a lounge chair in the shade, his fiance looked like a contented house cat happy to spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing. On another chair beside him was Ty, the two locked in a debate over which place on the island made the best conch stew. When the debate veered to whether a body dumped this far out would ever be found, Kelly tuned them out to focus on the seagulls drifting on warm trade winds.

Zane tapped at the screen of his e-reader and then reached for his glass of iced tea. "You're welcome anytime for as long as you want, you know. We're rarely here, so the place just sits empty the rest of the time. Besides, after taking care of Ty for me, it’s the least I can do." 

Kelly nodded and thanked him, but otherwise kept quiet. For the past month, Zane had spent his recovery time with the Feds he was cooperating with to escape jail time. As it turned out, most of the events of the past year had been an elaborate plan to lure Vega out. Bell had been undercover the entire time, though Kelly wasn't about to forget the way he'd been treated so Bell could sell his cover. Kelly and Nick had taken care of Ty during that time, ensuring he healed and generally keeping him entertained and out of trouble the rest of the time. He was the most annoying patient Kelly'd had the misfortune of caring for. 

When Zane returned, they all agreed a long vacation was in order. They'd packed that night and, with the _Sidewinder_ left in JD's capable hands, they'd sailed away the next morning. How long they'd be here, Kelly didn't know or care. But there were plenty of exotic ports of call well within their reach and he wanted to visit them all. Maybe tomorrow he would ask about heading to Cozumel. Or Jamaica. Or Cuba.

And that was just the Caribbean. In reality, the entire world was now unlocked for him. He had the means to travel wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Gone were the days of limited time off and travelling only as far as he was willing to drive. The world was his now, but it didn’t matter unless Nick was there with him.

"Babe? Did you want to go for a swim?"

Kelly shielded his eyes with a hand and looked up at Nick, who had left the comforts of the lounge chair and was now standing over him and waiting for an answer. 

"Sure." Kelly stood and laced their fingers loosely together, letting Nick lead the way down the stairs. He'd follow Nick anywhere, to the ends of the earth if need be, something he’d known after that first night even though he hadn’t understood why. It had only been a gut feeling, but he was glad he’d listened.

Kelly removed his sunglasses and set them on a bench. "So I was thinking, any chance we could run to Cozumel tomorrow?" He felt a flutter in his chest as Nick gave his hand a tug and pulled Kelly against him. Damn scoundrel had stolen his heart, and Kelly wouldn't have it any other way.

"Anything you want." 

Kelly huffed a laugh and pressed their mouths together. His head spun, dizzy with love for the man others would have warned him against. "All I want is you."


End file.
